


Unrein und befleckt

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, M/M, Thriller, Violence, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Kurz vor dem Abitur, wechselt Sting Eucliff auf eine andere Schule und trifft dort seinen Kindheitsfreund Rogue Cheney wieder. Alte Gefühle brechen heraus, überrollen Sting und er beschließt, Rogue nach vier Jahren endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch bei ihrem ersten Treffen allein hinter der Turnhalle, reagiert Rogue nicht so, wie von Sting geplant und er weißt ihn ab. Und Sting kann nur sehr schlecht mit Abweisungen umgehen. Die Situation artet aus und nimmt einen tragischen Verlauf. Doch wie viel kann man verzeihen?...[StingXRogue, Darkfic, Yaoi, Drama, Thriller, Mystery, Romance? – Don't like, don't read it!]





	1. 1. Prolog - Cliche

POV: Rogue

 

 

_"Ich rette dich!"_

 

_Mit einem lauten Schrei, sprang der Junge aus dem Gebüsch, holte weit mit dem Stock aus und erschlug den armen, wehrlosen Käfer erbarmungslos._

_Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und grinste mich triumphierend an._

 

_"Dein edler Prinz hat dich vor dem bösen Monster gerettet, o holde Maid."_

_"Sting...das war nur ein Käfer."_

_"Nein! Das war ein gefährliches Monster! Es wollte dich fressen! Ich habe es genau gesehen!"_

_Der Blonde wedelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum, gestikulierte unbeholfen und entlockte mir ein resigniertes Seufzen._

 

_"Wie du meinst. Aber warum bin ich die Maid? Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!"_

_Bockig verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und plusterte trotzig die Wangen auf._

_"Na weil ich doch der Ritter bin. Also musst du du die Prinzessin sein, die gerettet wird. Das hab ich in einem Film gesehen.", rechtfertigte sich der Blauäugige, tat seine Meinung kund._

_"Was war dass denn bitte für ein Film?"_

_"Und zum Schluß haben sie geheiratet. Also müssen wir jetzt auch heiraten."_

 

_Sting strahlte mich über beide Ohren an, überwand den kurzen Abstand zwischen uns und griff nach meiner Hand._

_"Wir sind noch viel zu klein zum Heiraten. Das machen nur Erwachsene. Ich bin erst sieben.", versuchte ich meinen Freund doch noch zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch seine Entscheidung stand offenbar unerschütterlich fest._

_"Na und? Außerdem bin ich schon acht!"_

_Jedoch sah der Blonde ein, dass er mich mit diesem eingebrachten Argument, wohl kaum umstimmen konnte und gab zumindest in soweit nach, dass er seine Idee ein wenig abänderte._

_Er seufzte leise, ehe er erneut zu Sprechen begann._

 

_"Okay. Dann eben, wenn wir erwachsen sind. Wenn wir groß sind, heirate ich dich Rogue.", meinte er schließlich sanft._

_"Aber wir sind doch beide Jungs.", antwortete ich nicht wirklich überzeugt._

_"Willst du mich etwa nicht heiraten?", fragte er ehrlich entrüstet, ließ meine Hand jedoch nicht los, auch, als ich den Blick abwand und ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb._

_Kann man so etwas denn im Kindesalter schon bestimmen?_

 

_"Na gut, aber ein Paar sein, können wir später trotzdem, auch als zwei Jungs. Ich hab nämlich letztens zwei Jungs Händchen halten gesehen und Mama hat gesagt, dass sie ein Paar sind. Also werden wir, wenn wir älter sind, auch ein Paar sein. Einverstanden?"_

 

_Er sah mich so hoffnungsvoll an, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als leise zu lachen._

_"Okay."_

 

 

 

_"Lass es uns versprechen."_

_Sting hielt mir seinen kleinen Finger hin und ich hackte meinen eigenen kleinen Finger bei ihm ein, so wie es Brauch ist._

 

_"Versprochen."_

 

 

 

_Ein in kindlicher Naivität gegebenes Versprechen..._

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. Let the game begin

****POV: Sting

 

 

Eher desinteressiert betrat ich mit einer Kippe im Mund den überfüllten Schulhof meiner neuen Schule.

 

Tief inhalierte ich das giftige Nikotin, ehe ich den Rauch schließlich zufrieden wieder nach draußen entließ, die ohnehin schon zerstörte Umwelt nur noch mehr verseuchte.

 

Es ist lächerlich.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, in der 12. Klasse, der Abschlussklasse und zudem kurz vor dem Abitur, noch einmal die Schule wechseln zu müssen, ist doch völlig absurd.

Und das nur, weil ich aus meiner alten heraus geflogen bin und mich meine Eltern hier her, in dieses dämliche Kuhkaff Magnolia auf das Sabertooth-Gymnasium abgeschoben haben.

Fast 500 Kilometer von ihnen entfernt.

Zugegeben, ursprünglich komme ich auch von hier, doch das spielt schon lange keine Rolle mehr, ich habe viele Jahre wo anders gewohnt und habe nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, hierher zurückzukehren.

Die wollten mich nur los werden. Ganz sicher.

Ich war ihnen zu anstrengend, bei der Erziehung haben sie ihrer Meinung nach, gänzlich versagt.

Und damit ich ihnen nicht weiter Probleme bereite, waren sie diese doch mittlerweile mehr als Leid, war ich doch nicht gerade das, was man einen Musterknaben nennt, haben die mich einfach in dieses Drecksloch hier geschickt.

Schöne Eltern sind mir das. Dabei sind das nicht mal meine richtigen Eltern. Also meine Mutter schon, aber mein sogenannter Stiefvater ist das Letzte und alles andere als ein guter Vaterersatz. Er selbst ist doch schuld daran, dass ich so geworden bin, wie ich es jetzt bin. Doch darüber will ich jetzt nicht reden. Also was soll's.

Die gehen mir eh relativ am Arsch vorbei. Sowohl die Mutter, als auch mein mieser Stiefvater.

Ich war nun einmal nicht der Vorzeigesohn, denn sie sich so sehr wünschen. Pech gehabt. So ist nun einmal das Leben.

 

Wenigstens haben sie für meine Unterbringung gesorgt und mir eine kleine Zweiraumwohnung gemietet, von der sie auch weiterhin die Kosten übernehmen. Es war zwar jetzt nicht unbedingt die schickste Wohnung, doch für den Anfang reichte es schon. Mehr konnte ich auch nicht erwarten. Oder?

 

Letztlich schob ich diese lästigen Gedanken aber einfach beiseite. Sie taten momentan nicht zur Sache, ließen sich ohnehin nicht mehr ändern.

 

Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Schulhof schweifen. Überall hatten sich bereits die verschiedensten Grüppchen gebildet. Die meisten kannten sich wohl schon. Bin vermutlich der einzige Quereinsteiger hier. Wer macht so was auch schon. Vor allem im letzten Jahr vor dem Abi. Was für eine idiotische Idee...

 

Plötzlich klopfte mir jemand von hinten auf den Rücken und riss mich je aus der Musterung der Schüler.

 

"Sting! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Als ich hörte, dass du mit hier her auf diese Schule versetzt wirst, bin ich fast geplatzt vor Freunde. Endlich sind wir wieder vereint!"

 

Der Junge, der mich soeben ansprach, frech grinste und mir anschließend freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte, war Natsu Dragneel, einer meiner ehemaligen besten Freunde.

 

Als ich damals aus Magnolia nach Crocus gezogen bin, wo ich bis vor kurzem auch noch zur Schule gegangen bin, haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Eigentlich habe ich zu keinem meiner damaligen Freunde noch wirklich Kontakt.

Wir sind damals unzertrennlich gewesen, haben viel Mist zusammen gebaut, doch das hat uns auch zusammengeschweißt. Wir waren fast wie Brüder.

Aber Crocus war leider nun einmal so weit weg, dass ich ihn seit meinem Umzug mit 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe

Und nun, drei Jahre später, bin ich, wenn auch unfreiwillig, wieder zurückgekehrt.

Doch einen Vorteil hat das Ganze. Ich wohne nicht mehr bei meiner Rabenmutter und meinem asozialen Stiefvater.

So gesehen könnte ich ihnen irgendwo also fast schon wieder dankbar dafür sein, dass sie auf die bescheuerte Idee kamen, mich aufgrund meines Rauswurfes aus meiner alten Schule wieder nach Magnolia zu schicken.

Als ich dies Natsu geschrieben hatte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür, unsere alte Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen und freute sich wie so ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Doch ich freue mich auch. Er ist mir wichtig. Und ich habe ihn vermisst. Mehr als ich zugeben wollte.

 

"Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Was geht?"

Ich deutete eine Umarmung an, schlug ihm jedoch nur freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und grinste breit.

"Nicht viel. Schule eben. Aber man, ich hab dir so viel zu erzählen. Da fällt mir ein, du hast doch nächsten Monat Geburtstag. Du wirst 19. Oller Sitzenbleiber."

Das stimmt. Ich musste die dritte Klasse damals wiederholen, deswegen ist Natsu zwar ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber dennoch im selben Jahrgang.

Aber was soll's. Mir kann keiner was vorwerfen. Mag sein, dass ich nicht die besten Noten habe, aber eben auch nicht die Schlechtesten. Denn hey, ich stehe kurz vor dem Abitur! So dumm kann ich also gar nicht sein.

 

"Ja. Aber ist noch eine Weile hin."

"Stimmt. Viel zu lange. Ich hab aber Bock zu Feiern. Lass uns eine Willkommensparty für dich schmeißen."

"Natsu. Der Sinn einer Willkommensparty liegt darin, diese für den Neuankömmling vorzubereiten. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn der Ehrengast dabei mitmacht. Das ist, als wenn ich meine eigene Überraschungsparty mit auf die Beine stelle. Das macht man für andere, nicht für sich selbst."

"Ach ist doch schnuppe. Es geht ja nur darum, dass du mit mir einen drauf machen gehst. Irgendwo hin, wo wir uns die Birne volllaufen und ein paar Weiber vögeln können. Wir müssen deine Wiederkehr hier gebührend feiern."

"Ein verlockendes Angebot. Ich denke darüber nach.", meinte ich schließlich schelmisch grinsend, kramte dann in der Hosentasche meiner dunkelblauen Jeans herum, da ich meine Kippe mittlerweile aufgeraucht hatte und nun das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer weiteren verspürte.

Es dauert schließlich eh noch eine Weile, bis die Schule ihre Toren öffnet, denn ich war viel zu früh dran. Vermutlich das erste und letzte mal in meinem Leben, denn irgendwie neige ich dazu, dauernd zu spät zu kommen. Vielleicht auch eine Folge meiner mangelnden Motivation, mich in so einen beschissenen Klassenraum zu setzten, von irgendwelchen hohlen Lehrern voll quatschen zu lassen und den Rotz auch noch mitzuschreiben. Und dieser ganze Aufwand nur, um irgendwann mal arbeiten gehen zu können und nicht auf der Straße zu landen. Total unnötig. Aber lässt sich eh nicht ändern, also was soll`s.

 

Leider wehte mir aber der Wind um die Ohren, brachte meine blonden Haare in Unordnung und so musste ich mich umdrehen, um diese dämliche Kippe anzubekommen und die Flamme des Feuerzeuges ein wenig von der Quelle allen Übels abzuschirmen.

 

Dabei ließ ich meinen Blick abermals über meine Mitschüler wandern. Doch irgendwie waren sie alle langweilig.

Eine Gruppe gackernder Weiber, die so dermaßen aufgetakelt waren, als schrien sie förmlich danach, von irgendjemandem mal ordentlich durchgenagelt zu werden. Billig. Und lächerlich. Rennen hier halb nackt durch die Kante und präsentieren ihre schaukelnden Oberweiten, so wie ihren fetten Hintern. Aber naya, um einmal drüber zu rutschen, sind die gerade recht. Zu mehr sind die aber auch nicht gut.

 

Ein Stück weiter daneben, stand eine Gruppe Muskelprollos, die eindeutig mehr Muskelmasse als Verstand besaßen und wohl ein paar mal zu viel des guten Anabolikas in sich hineingepumpt haben. Zwei von ihnen gehören dem Ruggbyteam an.

 

Noch weiter daneben stand eine Gruppe Halbstarker, die sich offenbar gerne prügelte. Zumindest würde das die Schlägerei in ihrer Mitte erklären. Doch niemand scherte sich groß darum, es interessierte keinen.

 

Dann kam eine gemischte Gruppe Normalos und ein Grüppchen Nerds.

Irgendwie also alles nichts Besonderes. Es ist nicht anders als an anderen Schulen auch. Die Starken regieren die Schwachen und machen sie fertig, sollten sie nicht folgen. Ein ganz normales Rangsystem. Entweder man gehört dazu oder ist ein Außenseiter.

 

Erst als ich mich wieder zu Natsu umdrehen wollte, fiel mein Blick rein zufällig auf einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der etwas abseits vom Geschehen allein auf einem großen Stein saß und in ein Buch auf seinem Schoß vertieft war.

Sein Gesicht erkannte ich nicht auf Anhieb, es wurde von seinen pechschwarzen Haaren verdeckt, erst als er kurz aufschaute und sich unsere Blicke trafen, durchzuckten mich schlagartig Milliarden kleiner Blitze.

 

Seine Augen. Oh Gott, seine Augen!

Sie sind rot. Blutrot und wunderschön. Total einzigartig. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit solchen Augen gesehen.

...Außer...doch! Es gab da tatsächlich damals diesen einen Jungen, nur ein einziger, der die selben intensiv roten Augen hatte. Augen, die ich niemals vergessen würde. Die Augen des Jungen, der mein Leben geprägt hatte!

 

Doch konnte das wirklich sein? Ist es wirklich möglich, dass ich ihn nach so langer Zeit ausgerechnet hier wiedertreffe?

Oder spielt mir mein eigener Verstand nur einen Streich und ich verwechsele ihn nur mit IHM?

Ganz sicher bin ich mir da nicht, vielleicht sieht er ihm auch einfach nur ähnlich. Doch ich dachte immer, diese Augen seien einzigartig. Hat er sich tatsächlich optisch so sehr verändert? Sicher, es sind ein paar Jahre ins Land gegangen, aber dennoch.

 

Doch ob er es nun war oder nicht, er stach aus dieser sonst so normalen Masse hervor und das machte ihn unglaublich interessant, begehrenswert.

 

Sein Körperbau ist etwas schmächtiger als meiner, doch nicht zu zart und doch hatte sein Gesicht etwas weiches, puppenartiges an sich. Seine Haut ist hell, bildete einen perfekten Kontrast zu seinen Irden und seinen dunklen Haaren. Er ist schön. Zu schön für einen Mann. Und doch ist er einer.

Er trug eine Hose, die ihm bis kurz über die Knie reichte, grün, braun und schwarz gehalten und dazu klassische schwarz-weiße Chucks. Sein Shirt ist ebenfalls schwarz und das Emblem einer Metallband prangte auf diesem. Zusätzlich trug er noch eine silberne Kette mit einem Kreuz und ein dunkelgraues Armband.

 

Er gefällt mir. Sehr sogar. Er fasziniert mich irgendwie vom ersten Augenblick an.

_So, wie ER mich damals fasziniert hat._

Ich will ihn.

_So wie ich IHN damals gewollt habe._

Damals habe ich ihn nicht haben können. Doch dieses mal wird er mir gehören!

 

 

Erst als sich der vermeintlich fremde Junge wieder in sein Buch vertieft hatte, nahm ich einen kräftigen Zug meiner Zigarette und drehte mich zu meinem besten Freund um.

 

"Wer ist das?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in seine Richtung, wollte erst ganz sicher gehen, bevor ich mich voreilig in etwas hineinstürze.

"Was?"

Natsu folgte meinen Blick, kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, um besagte Person ausfindig machen zu können, ehe sein Gesicht etwas abwertendes, angewidertes bekam.

"Das? Ach das ist nur Flare. Die ist doch total hässlich. Was willst du denn von der?"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Doch nicht die Alte, du Trottel. Ich meine den Jungen da hinten auf dem Stein."

Er sah erneut in die Richtung, ehe sich sein Blick diesmal in etwas undefinierbares wandelte.

"Ach so, Der. Das ist Rogue. Aber er ist etwas seltsam. Meist für sich allein, hat wohl nur zwei Freunde. Rufus und Orga. Er ist jetzt nicht unbeliebt oder so, aber er kapselst sich immer von allen ab und ist lieber für sich allein. Er ist ziemlich intelligent, ließt sehr viel und ist ein kleiner Streber. Warum fragst du? Der ist nichts für dich, glaub mir. Du langweilst dich mit dem zu Tode. Steif und verklemmt. Vergiss den."

 

Doch ich antwortete dem Hellhaarigen gar nicht erst, hatte mich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, ehe mein Verstand die Info gänzlich verarbeitet hatte und steuerte den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Der Name genügte mir.

Er ist es wirklich!

Ich kann es nicht fassen.

Es ist wirklich Rogue!

Das gibt es nicht!

Ich hätte nie gedacht, ihn jemals wiederzusehen.

Ist es Schicksal?

 

Ohne auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Zurückhaltung, riss ich dem Schwarzhaarigen das Buch aus der Hand, der sofort empört aufschaute und ließ mich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken. Ich wollte schließlich, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit mir und nicht diesem dämlichen Buch schenkt.

 

"Was willst du?", meinte er gelangweilt und rollte genervt mit den Augen, erkannte mich offenbar nicht auf Anhieb.

 

Whoa, diese Stimme. Atemberaubend. Wahnsinn, wie eine bloße Stimme einem solche Schauer über den Rücken jagen kann!

Wie sehr ich mich doch nach seiner Stimme gesehnt habe!

 

"Rogue? Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Sicher, es ist lange her, aber traurig macht mich das dennoch."

Eine Weile lang sah er mich einfach überfordert und verwirrt an, ehe schließlich langsam die Erkenntnis in ihm durchsickerte und er überrascht die Augen weitete.

 

"Sting?", fragte er völlig perplex, konnte unser Wiedersehen scheinbar ebenso wenig wie ich selbst begreifen, es realisieren.

"Du hast es erfasst.", meinte ich schließlich grinsend.

Er verstummte, wusste offenbar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ich sah ihm an, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er sich nun darüber freuen oder weinen soll, dass er mir hier begegnet ist.

Vielleicht braucht er noch etwas Zeit, um mit dieser völlig unerwarteten Situation klar zu kommen?

Es hat ihn sichtbar aus dem Konzept gebracht.

 

"Ich geh jetzt auch hier auf die Schule."

 

Rogue schluckte, wand den Blick ab, biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

 

"Ich hatte mit dir abgeschlossen.", murmelte er so leise, dass es kaum verständlich war, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und mir schließlich auffordernd die Hand entgegen streckte.

"Schön für dich. Kann ich jetzt mein Buch wieder haben?"

 

Das verstehe ich nicht. Was soll diese Reaktion? Wo bleibt die Wiedersehensfreude? Wieso weißt er mich indirekt zurück?!

 

Er will sein dämliches Buch wieder haben? Nach der Aktion?!  
Oh nein, so leicht mache ich es ihm dann doch nicht.

Ich will mit ihm reden, alles klären. Und ihn endlich für mich gewinnen. Jetzt, wo ich ihn endlich wieder habe, lasse ich ihn nicht mehr gehen. Ab jetzt gehört er mir!

 

Doch hier ist es zu voll, ich muss ihn dazu bringen, sich später mit mir zu treffen und mir fiel spontan ein nettes, kleines Spielchen dafür ein.

 

"Nö.", meinte ich also letztlich, erhob mich lässig und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, während er mich nur skeptisch beobachtete.

"Wenn du es zurück haben willst, musst du es dir heute nach dem Unterricht holen. Bis dahin behalte ich es. Ich erwarte dich heute Nachmittag hinter der Turnhalle."

Ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, drehte mich dann um, lief zurück zu Natsu und konnte meine Vorfreude kaum unterdrücken.

Das könnte lustig werden. Geschweige denn, er kommt. Sonst muss ich ihn anderweitig holen. Doch das Spiel verspricht interessant zu werden. Höchst interessant.

Ich habe mich verändert. Ich war mal ein lieber, aufrichtiger Junge doch nun bin ich ein mieses Arschloch, das liebend gerne spielt.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. Don't fear the hangman

Der weitere Tag verlief recht ereignislos.

 

Ich wurde von dem Direktor in meine neue Klasse dirigiert, als Quereinsteiger, kurz vor dem Abi und nur flüchtig meiner zukünftigen Klasse vorgestellt. Mitten im Schuljahr auf eine andere Schule zu wechseln, ist echt beschissen!

Doch wie es der Zufall so will, landete ich mit bei Natsu in der Klasse. Das war natürlich voll der Jackpot!

 

Doch Rogue befand sich leider nicht mit in meiner Klasse. Schade eigentlich. Aber leider nicht zu ändern.

 

Die Klasse schenkte mir nur für einen kurzen Augenblick lang ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz wurde ich neugierig gemustert, doch sie verloren recht schnell das Interesse an mir und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Lehrer, der sie gerade in irgendwas biologischem unterrichtete.

Ich hörte ihm nur halb zu, an meiner alten Schule, behandelten wir gerade ein anderes Themengebiet, dementsprechend bin ich eh nicht wirklich im Bilde.

 

Wir hatten alle Einzeltische, ich saß am Fenster auf der letzten Bank und Natsu hatte die mittlere Bank neben mir.

Und während ich so eher halbherzig den Worten meines Lehrers lauschte, drifteten meine Gedanken immer weiter zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen von heute früh ab, den ich dachte, nie wiederzusehen. Die Ungeduld stieg und ein erwartendes Grinsen breitete sich auf meinen Zügen aus.

Bald sehe ich ihn wieder...

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

"Ich bin da. Jetzt gib mir mein Buch wieder!"

 

Dies waren die ersten Worte, die ich hinter der Turnhalle von Rogue entgegen geworfen bekam.

Keine Begrüßung, kein anderes Wort der Nettigkeiten wurde ausgetauscht, er kam gleich auf den Punkt, behandelte mich fast wie einen Fremden. Warum ist er so? Ich verstehe das nicht. Was habe ich ihm denn bitte getan?

 

Ein Windstoß kam auf, brachte meine blonden Haare in Unordnung, liebkoste sanft meine Haut. Zeitgleich zogen düstere Wolken auf, der Himmel verdunkelte sich, ein Grollen erklang in der Ferne, es wurde kalt und bald würde es vermutlich zu regnen anfangen. Es war wie ein schlechtes Omen, ein ungutes Vorzeichen.

 

Ich kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er wich nicht zurück, konnte es aber auch gar nicht, stand er doch ohnehin schon mit dem Rücken an der Wand, versuchte jedoch, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm irgendwas an meiner Präsenz deutlich missfiel, dass es da irgendwas gab, was sich in den Jahren der Trennung tonnenschwer zwischen uns gelegt hatte und ihn nun dazu brachte, so auf mich zu reagieren, wie er es eben tat.

Doch ich bemerkte es trotz allem. Es war schließlich eine meiner Stärken, Menschen durch meine bloße Anwesenheit bewusst einzuschüchtern. Auch wenn es bei ihm nicht unbedingt gewollt war.

 

Ich stützte meine Hand neben seinem Kopf, kam ihn noch ein wenig näher und setzte dann grinsend zu einer Erwiderung an.

"Aber aber. Das musst du dir erst verdienen."

 

Sofort wandelte sich sein Blick in Wut und Trotz.

"Willst du mich verarschen?!", brauste er auf, sah mich gereizt funkelnd an.

Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, sein wütender Blick turnt mich extrem an. Es macht ihn irgendwie scharf. Ich habe seltsame Vorlieben, das ist mir bewusst. Habe ich diese vielleicht auch von der 'Erziehung' meines Stiefvaters? Wer weiß das schon.

Wobei er ja ohnehin schon immer unglaublich anziehend auf mich gewirkt hat. Damals schon, als wir noch Kinder waren und uns kennengelernt haben. Schon damals wusste ich, dass er etwas Besonderes ist.

So hübsch. So zart. So rein.

Und seine Augen...

Sie haben mich schon immer fasziniert.

Seit ich ihn kenne.

 

"Nein. Keineswegs. Erkläre mir, warum du so kalt zu mir bist. Was habe ich getan?", forderte ich ihn auf, mich zu erleuchten.

 

Er verstummte, biss sich auf die Lippen, starrte auf den Boden, als wäre er plötzlich das Interessanteste der Welt.

 

"Ich habe meine Gründe.", versuchte er mich schließlich abzuwürgen.

"So abweisend zu mir zu sein?"

"Ja."

Doch damit gab ich mich keineswegs zufrieden.

"Weshalb? Wir waren doch Freunde."

"Sting."

Rogue drehte den Kopf zur Seite, schloß die Augen, wirkte mit einem Mal unendlich erschöpft und müde.

Irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich zumindest jetzt, wohl keine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen würde, also verschob ich dieses Thema auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

Doch wie gesagt, soll er sich sein Buch erst verdienen. Wenn er mir schon nicht antwortet, will ich wenigstens anderweitig ein wenig meinen Spaß mit ihm haben, ihn nach all den Jahren über meine Gefühle aufklären, die nie erloschen sind, an denen ich mich verzweifelt fest geklammert habe.

 

Jetzt, nach nunmehr fast vier Jahren, will ich ihm endlich sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, dass ich mich all die Zeit fast verloren habe, in meinem eigenen unbändigen Verlangen nach ihm.

Er ist die einzige Person, die ich je wirklich geliebt habe, der einzige, den ich liebe und je lieben werde. Er ist alles für mich!

 

Nun stützte ich auch noch die zweite Hand neben seinem Kopf ab, baute noch mehr Nähe zu ihm auf, woraufhin er entrüstet die Hand gegen meine Brust stemmte, mich von sich drücken wollte, jedoch eher halbherzig.

"Könntest du mal damit aufhören, mir so nah auf die Pelle zu rücken? Du stinkst nach Rauch."

Trotz dessen, dass seine Stimme eigentlich einen Protest verlauten sollte, klang sie eher demotiviert.

"Ich bin ja auch Raucher.", kommentierte ich seinen Vorwurf jedoch nur, entfernte mich aber tatsächlich ein wenig von ihm.

 

"Wie dem auch sei, mein Hübscher. Ist dir das Buch eigentlich sehr wichtig?", wechselte ich das Thema, beobachtete Rogue ganz genau dabei, wie er seufzte und dann erneut den Blick abwand, einen unbestimmten Punkt fixierte.

"Es ist von meinem Vater. Er ist tot. Es war sein Lieblingsbuch. Also ja, es ist mir wichtig. Und ich wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du es mir wieder gibst."

Sein Vater ist gestorben? Wann? Das wusste ich nicht.

Und ich schätze, ich sollte wohl Mitleid haben und ihm das Buch zurück geben. Doch ich bin kein guter Mensch. Früher war ich es, doch heute nicht mehr. Ich bin ein Arsch. Ein mieser Arsch, der die Situation zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzt.

Er soll unser kleines Spiel doch nicht so schnell wieder beenden. Jetzt, wo es gerade erst anfängt, richtig Spaß zu machen. Jetzt wo ich weiß, wie ich bekomme, was ich will.

Es ist grausam von mir, so etwas gerade der Person anzutun, die ich liebe, doch auch er ist grausam zu mir, sagt mir nicht, warum er mich so behandelt, also hat er es irgendwo auch wieder verdient. Er muss bestraft werden.

 

"Wie gesagt, verdiene es dir."

Er biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, eine dumme Angewohnheit von ihm, rang offensichtlich mit sich selbst und ich merkte deutlich, wie seine Abneigung mir gegenüber wuchs. Warum auch immer. Vermutlich weil ich meine Spielchen mit ihm treibe und ihn indirekt erpresse.

"Womit?!", fragte er widerwillig, sah mich weiterhin nicht an, wollte es gar nicht, es war ihm zuwider.

Und es tat weh.

"Hm..."

Ich trat nachdenklich wieder zu ihm, spürte, wie ihn dieser ständige Wechsel von Nähe und Distanz langsam nervös machte.

Diesmal kam ich ihm so nah, dass ich meine Unterarme rechts und links von seinem Kopf abstützen konnte, mein Atem seine Lippen streifte.

Je näher ich ihm komme, desto mehr steigt mein Verlangen nach ihm. Ich will ihn! So sehr, dass ich mich kaum noch beherrschen kann. Dies tue ich schon seit vier Jahren. Irgendwann ist meine Geduld auch zu Ende.

 

"Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du mich küsst?", flüsterte ich ihm verführerisch entgegen, doch seine Reaktion fiel nicht ganz so wie erwartet aus.

Doch das macht nichts. Sonst wäre es ja auch langweilig.

 

"Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Ich denke das weißt du, Rogue. Weil ich dich liebe. Weil ich dich schon so lange liebe. Sag nicht, du hättest es nie bemerkt. Ich will schon so lange nur dich."

"Dafür bist du aber mit reichlich vielen Frauen ins Bett gestiegen.", meinte er vorwurfsvoll, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Die dienten alle nur zum Ficken. Mehr nicht. Da waren nie Gefühle im Spiel. Ich habe sie alle nur genommen, weil ich dich nicht haben konnte. Dabei liebe ich dich so sehr, dass es mich fast verrückt macht. Es war die Hölle für mich, dich so lange nicht zu sehen. Obwohl ich selbst diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, dich von mir zu stoßen."

"Und da fragst du noch, warum ich so zu dir bin? Weißt du, was du mir damals damit angetan hast?! Ständig habe ich versucht, dich zu treffen, dich irgendwie zu erreichen, aber du hast mich gemieden, als wäre ich die Pest höchstpersönlich. Ja, verdammt, ich weiß, dass du schon länger in mich verliebt bist. Ich bin nicht blind, ich habe es gemerkt. Doch du hast ja nicht zugelassen, dass ich mich auf dich einlasse, du hast mir nicht erlaubt, unser Versprechen zu halten. Du hast mich damals so tief verletzt. Und nachdem du umgezogen bist, habe ich es irgendwann geschafft, mit dir abzuschließen und dich aus meinem Leben zu streichen. Du hast es schließlich auch getan, wieso sollte ich dir also dann noch hinterher rennen?! Also komm mir jetzt nicht damit an! Du hast deine Chance vertan! Du bist..."

 

Doch ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, unterbrach seinen Monolog, indem ich einfach ungefragt meine Lippen auf seine drückte.

 

Und Gott, es war, als hätte mich eiskalt ein Blitz getroffen, ich war total paralysiert. Er schmeckt gut. Unheimlich gut und beinahe verboten sündig süß. Es war sogar noch viel besser, als ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. Seine Lippen sind weicher als alles andere, was ich bis jetzt je in meinem Leben berührt habe. Fast schon zu weich für einen Kerl. Und doch gehörten sie einem.

 

Rogue keuchte, verharrte regungslos, ließ es zu. Doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe in seinem Kopf offenbar die Information ankam, mit wem er hier gerade rumknutscht.

Plötzlich stieß er mich mit einer solchen Kraft weg, die ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

 

Ein erneutes Grollen ertönte, die ersten Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel herab, doch keiner von uns kümmerte sich wirklich darum.

 

Sein Blick war anklagend, angewidert und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel, funkelte mich vernichtend an.

 

"Was soll denn das?!", zischte er, während ich ihn ehrlich gekränkt betrachtete.

"Autsch. Weiß mich doch nicht ab. Lass es uns noch mal probieren."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr will. Es ist zu spät."

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf, zerstörte irgendwas in mir.

Er soll mich nicht abweisen.

Er kann mich beschimpfen, mich hassen, mich verabscheuen, doch er soll mich nicht abweisen!

 

"Hör jetzt endlich auf damit und gib mir mein Buch wieder!"

Ich riss mich zusammen, wollte mir meine innere Verletzheit keineswegs anmerken lassen und bemühte mich, meine alte, überlegene Miene wieder aufzusetzen, meine bröckelnde Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

"Ist es dir das etwa nicht wert? Also wirklich. Dass dir das Buch deines verstorbenen Vaters nicht mal einen Kuss wert ist."

Theatralisch warf ich die Hände in die Luft, schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, während der Schwarzhaarige frustriert die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ein hitziger, wütender Funkeln in seine Augen trat.

 

"Das war doch ein Kuss!"

Ich lachte lauthals auf.

"Willst du mich verarschen? Das war ja wohl nun wirklich kein richtiger Kuss. Du hast doch gar nicht mitgemacht."

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Sting bitte. Jetzt lass es doch endlich. Was willst du noch von mir, es gibt doch genug andere auf der Welt."

Plötzlich klang er selbst verletzt, verzweifelt, haperte innerlich mit sich selbst.

  
"Aber ich will nur dich. Nur dich."

Ich wollte einen zweiten Versuch starten, doch er verweigerte sich mir, drehte den Kopf weg.

 

"Nicht doch mein Süßer. So wird das doch nichts. Du musst schon brav sein, sonst kriegst du dein Buch nicht wieder. Dein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, wie du sein Lieblingsbuch mit Füßen trittst.", streute ich bewusst Salz in die Wunde, wusste, dass ihn das unweigerlich verletzten würde.

Doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Er verletzt mich auch. Man kann es fast als eine Art Rache betrachten.

Und ich hatte so was von Recht. Ich sah, wie sein Widerstand zunehmend brach, seine Körperhaltung an Spannung verlor und er innerlich aufgab. Sonderlich viel Gegenwehr hatte er ohnehin nicht geleistet. Ich war ihm eben nicht egal.

 

"Du bist so ein dreckiges, mieses Arschloch geworden, Sting."  
"Da hast du recht. Aber ein Arschloch, dass dich unbedingt und um jeden Preis haben will. Komm schon, lass dich auf mich ein und alles wird gut."

 

Erneut wandelte sich meine Stimmung, wurde von Gehässigkeit und Spott, zu liebevollem Wohlwollen, sollte die eben erschaffene Wunde Rogues wieder ein wenig lindern.

 

Ich stellte mich unmittelbar vor ihn, strich ihm durch die schwarzen Haare.

"Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich auch. Es ist viel passiert, aber nun ist alles gut und wir können einen Neuanfang machen. Bitte Rogue."

Es passte überhaupt nicht zu meinem Ego, zu betteln, versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich, doch für den Jüngeren tat ich es gern.

 

Als ich merkte, dass er sich nicht wehrte, auch nicht mehr wirklich abgeneigt schien, startete ich Versuch Nummer drei.

Meine Lippen wanderten liebkosend von seiner Stirn, zu seiner Augenbraue, dann zu seiner Nase und schließlich wieder zu seinen Lippen.

Manchmal bin ich von mir selbst erschrocken, wie schnell sich meine Stimmung wandeln kann. Von Liebevoll zu bestialisch. Als würde einfach jemand innerlich einen Schalter in mir umlegen.

 

Ich sah ihm an, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, den Kuss sogar ganz kurz erwiderte, doch offenbar erwachte der letzte Funken des Widerstandes in ihm und als ich mit meiner Zunge um Einlass bittend über seine Lippen fuhr, biss er mir eiskalt in diese.

 

"Tut mir Leid, Sting. Ich kann einfach nicht. Behalte das Buch."

 

Er wand sich gänzlich ab, wollte die Flucht ergreifen, doch ich griff nach seiner Hand, ließ ihn nicht entkommen.

 

Doch jetzt reicht es mir. Drei mal war nun doch zu viel des Guten.

Mich weißt man nicht ab. Niemand weißt MICH ab!

Nein, nein, nein!

Abweisung ist das Schlimmste! Meine Mutter hat mich abgewiesen, als ich zu ihr kam und sie um Hilfe bat, vor meinem Stiefvater beschützt werden wollte. Mein Stiefvater wies mich ab, betrachtete mich nicht als seinen 'Sohn'. Jetzt auch noch Rogues Abweisung ertrage ich einfach nicht!

 

Zudem bekomme ich immer was ich will, IMMER! Und wenn ich ihn will, dann bekomme ich ihn auch!

Und wenn er sich freiwillig nicht beugt, dann nehme ich ihn mir eben gewaltsam!

 

"Weiß mich nicht ab!!!", flehte ich, unendlich wütend und zeitgleich so verletzt, dass ich dachte, mein Herz würde gleich verbluten.

Und doch konnte ich die schlechte Seite in mir einfach nicht unterdrücken, sie ließ sich nicht bändigen, ergriff erbarmungslos von mir Besitz.

 

Er hätte einfach nur mitmachen sollen.

Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Er hätte einfach nur erwidern, es zulassen sollen.  
Dann hätte ich es auch bei einem einfachen Kuss belassen.

Hätte er mich einfach nur nicht zurück gewiesen, hätte ich ihm nach diesem Kuss sein Buch wieder gegeben, wir hätten beide unseren Spaß gehabt, wären zusammen gekommen und es wäre alles gut gewesen.

Doch das hat er nicht. Er hat meinen Kuss nicht erwidert, er hat sich gegen mich gesträubt wie ein räudiger Köter, hat mich mehrmals von sich gestoßen, wollte sich auf keine Beziehung mit mir einlassen und nun soll er mit der Konsequenz leben!

Er soll erfahren was passiert, wenn man mich, Sting Eucliff einfach abweist!

Und er soll es bereuen!

Zutiefst bereuen!

 

 

Der Rest ging ziemlich schnell.

Ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne, war wie in einem Rausch gefangen.

 

Wütend stieß ich ihn gegen die Wand, holte mit der Faust aus und noch ehe ich selbst richtig realisierte, was ich da eigentlich tat, schlug ich ihm ins Gesicht.

 

Das Gefühl seines Blutes auf meiner Hand war seltsam, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Zumindest in diesem kurzen Augenblick nicht, in dem ich wie mein Vater war. Ein dreckiges Biest und nichts anderes!

 

Mein Körper arbeitete gegen meinen Verstand und ich schlug ihn noch einmal.

 

Rogue gab einen kläglichen Laut von sich, hustete und verzog schmerzvoll das misshandelte Gesicht, und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören. Hasste mich dafür. Zumindest noch nicht. Nicht bis zu meinem nächsten Schlag.

 

Als ich ihn das dritte und letzte mal traf, realisierte ich mit einem Mal schlagartig, WAS genau ich da eigentlich gerade tat. WEM ich das gerade antat!

 

Es regnete in Strömen, spülte das Blut und die Zeichen meiner Gewaltätigkeit fort.

Ich hätte kotzen können. Über meinen eigenen psychischen Schaden.

 

Meine Sicht verschwamm, das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und wie aus einem Schleier sah ich, wie Rogue an der Wand entlang rutschte, sich die schmerzende Seite hielt, die mein zweiter Schlag getroffen hat und ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab.

 

Erschrocken über mich selbst, stolperte ich ein paar Schritte zurück.

 

Oh Gott! Was habe ich getan?!

WAS HABE ICH GETAN?!  
  


Verzweifelt griff ich mir in die nassen Haare, zog daran, gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von mir.

Das wird er mir nie verzeihen! NIE!

Ich bin ein Monster!

Genauso ein Monster wie mein Stiefvater!

 

"Vergib mir. Oh bitte, vergib mir. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so leid."

 

Rogue hob langsam den Kopf an, sah in meine Richtung, sagte jedoch nichts, sah mich mit leerem Blick an.

 

Ich konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, den Hass auf mich selbst nicht bändigen, mein schlechtes Gewissen erschlug mich förmlich und tiefe Reue spiegelte sich in meinen Augen wieder.

 

"Ich wollte das nicht."

 

Zitternd kramte ich schließlich das Buch aus meiner Jackentasche heraus, zog mir die Jacke aus und wickelte das Buch darin ein, damit es durch den Regen nicht nass wird, ehe ich es vorsichtig neben ihm ablegte, doch mich nicht traute, ihn noch einmal anzurühren. Ich war von meinem eigenen Verhalten, von meiner eigenen Tat so verstört, dass ich dachte, ich drehe gleich durch.

 

Dann rannte ich einfach davon...

 

 

 

POV: Rogue

 

 

_Sting und ich kamen nie dazu, unser Versprechen zu halten._

 

 

_Er war mir immer unheimlich wichtig. Wir waren unzertrennlich, sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Unsere Eltern waren Nachbarn, deshalb sahen wir uns fast täglich. Zumindest bis zu Stings zwölftem Lebensjahr..._

 

 

_Drei Jahre nachdem wir uns das Versprechen, eines Tages ein Paar zu werden, gegeben haben, heiratete Stings Mutter einen neuen Mann._

_Ein gewalttätiger Alkoholiker, wie sich später herausstellte._

_Er zeigte sein wahres Gesicht jedoch erst ein Jahr später, kurz nachdem Sting zwölf und sein neuer Stiefvater seine persönliche Hölle geworden ist._

 

_Mein Kindheitsfreund veränderte sich zunehmend und wir verloren uns immer mehr aus den Augen. Er hatte ganz andere Probleme, als unsere Freundschaft zu pflegen._

 

_Sein Stiefvater verlor seinen Job durch den stetigen Alkoholkonsum, den er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte seinen eigenen Zorn und seinen Hass nicht mehr unterdrücken, wurde daraufhin zu einem Monster, dass seinen angestauten Frust und seine tiefe Wut an seinem eigenen Stiefsohn ausließ._

_Er schlug, verprügelte ihn regelrecht, wurde extrem gewalttätig, Tag für Tag, scherte sich einen Dreck darum, was er seinem 'Sohn' damit antat, welche psychischen Schäden er damit bei ihm auslöste._

_Es war grausam._

_Ich hätte für ihn da sein müssen._

_Doch als ich davon erfuhr, war es bereits zu spät, das Band zwischen Sting und mir gebrochen und durch seinen Umzug mit sechszehn Jahren einem nicht wieder zu reparierenden Schaden unterzogen._

_Ich habe es nicht gewusst._

 

_Seine Mutter unternahm nichts, hatte zu viel Angst davor, der Zorn ihres Mannes würde sonst auch sie treffen. Sie war dumm._

 

_Sting wurde gefühlskälter, lenkte sich mit zunehmenden Alter mit Frauen, Alkohol und Drogen vor der psychischen und physischen Folter ab,_

 

_Dadurch, dass er mir ständig aus dem Weg ging und wir auch noch unterschiedliche Schulen besuchten, bemerkte ich es nicht, sah weder die körperlichen noch die seelischen Wunden meines Freundes. Bis es zu spät war._

 

_Kann man ihm also vorwerfen, dass er nun auch selbst zu diesem miesen, gewalttätigen Arschloch geworden ist, dass er nie sein wollte? Er hatte schließlich einen guten Lehrer._

_Ein Ebenbild seines verhassten Stiefvaters._

_Und ich wusste, er hasste sich auch selbst dafür._

_Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, zumindest nicht alleine. Er kann nicht aus seiner Haut. Niemand kann das. Den Charakter eines Menschen, formen andere Menschen, nicht man selbst._

_Und da er selbst jahrelang keine Liebe erfahren hat, wie soll er sie dann geben?_

 

_Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste ich ja nicht, dass er trotz allem durchaus dazu in der Lage ist, zu lieben. Dass seine Liebe allein mir galt. Seinem unbewussten Rettungsanker, dass ihn ohne es selbst zu wollen, ohne es zu ahnen im Stich ließ. Schließlich war er selbst derjenige, der mich von sich stieß._

_Ich ahnte ja nicht, dass er dies nur tat, um mich zu schützen._

_Vor sich selbst._

_Da er schreckliche Angst vor Abweisung hatte._

_Da er nicht wusste, was er mir sonst womöglich antun würde..._

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. School of monster

POV: Rogue

 

 

Durch das kalte Wasser der Dusche, dass unaufhörlich auf meinen Körper nieder fiel, waren meine Gliedmaßen bereits taub, doch es war mir egal. Es lindert wenigstens die körperlichen Schmerzen von Stings Tat.

Doch nicht die seelischen.

Vermutlich habe ich auch Glück gehabt, dass es nur bei drei Schlägen geblieben ist und es nur mein Gesicht und meine Seite erwischt hat, ehe er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Ich hätte dennoch niemals gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Niemals.

 

Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, kamen überhaupt nicht zur Ruhe.

Was soll ich tun? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?

 

Stings Tat war das Letzte. Das ist eine Tatsache, die sich nicht ändern lässt.

Doch muss ich ihn deswegen nun hassen?

Sollte ich wohl.

Doch ich kann unsere damalige Freundschaft nicht einfach ausradieren.

Was mich jedoch viel mehr durcheinander brachte, war Stings Reaktion.

Er hat geweint. Weil es ihm leid tut? Weil ich ihm leid tue?

Und dieser Blick. Diese tiefe Reue, diese fast schon greifbare Verzweiflung.

Er ist psychisch krank.

Wie soll ich ihn da hassen?

 

Jeder Mensch macht schließlich Fehler, keiner ist perfekt.

Es gibt nicht einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der noch nie etwas falsch gemacht hat. Nur die Tragweite der Fehler ist unterschiedlich.

Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient.

Auch ich habe damals einen großen Fehler gemacht, Sting in meiner Unwissenheit allein zu lassen. Doch er hat mir offensichtlich verziehen.

Also kann doch auch ich ihm verzeihen. Oder?

 

Solange ein Mensch nur ehrliche Reue zeigt, kann alles vergeben werden. Selbst in der Bibel steht, dass man vergeben muss.

 

Doch weshalb eigentlich?

 

Warum verzeihen Menschen ihren Partnern das Fremdgehen?

Warum verzeiht eine Frau einem Mann, der sie schlägt?

Warum verzeihen sich Freunde, die sich gegenseitig verletzten und im Stich lassen?

Warum verzeihen manche Menschen sogar Mördern, selbst wenn das Opfer jemand Wichtiges für sie war?

Aus Liebe?

Aus Wohlwollen?

Aus Mitleid?

Aus Gutherzigkeit oder gar aus purem Eigennutz, da sie so die Hoffnung haben, dass auch ihnen vergeben wird?

 

Genau weiß ich es selbst nicht, ich denke, das weiß niemand, außer vielleicht der Betroffene selbst. Doch selbst das nicht immer.

Doch was ich weiß ist, dass Sting dass so nicht gewollt hat.

Ich kenne ihn lange genug.

Und diese tiefe Reue in seinem Blick, hat mir trotz seiner verwerflichen Tat irgendwo fast das Herz zerrissen. Klingt das absurd? Klingt es seltsam, dass ich ihn trotz allem nicht hassen, unsere gemeinsame Zeit, meine damaligen Gefühle für ihn nicht einfach vergessen kann? Ja, auch ich habe ihn damals geliebt, bin jedoch nie dazu gekommen, es ihm zu sagen.

 

Sting ist nicht alleine Schuld daran, dass er sich so zum Negativen verändert hat. Er hat viel durch gemacht. Und ich sollte ihm noch eine Chance geben. Aber nur noch diese eine. Dieses eine mal, werde ich ihn noch verzeihen, in der Hoffnung, so was geschieht kein weiteres Mal, denn ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm dann noch einmal vergeben werde können.

 

Sicher, er mag mittlerweile ein ziemliches Arschloch sein, aber er ist immer noch mein Arschloch. Irgendwo. Schließlich waren wir viele Jahre lang unzertrennliche Freunde und haben uns versprochen, wenn wir groß sind, ein Paar zu werden.

 

Vielleicht hätte ich ihn auch einfach nicht abweisen, mich auf seine Liebe einlassen sollen. Ich war verletzt, weil er mich damals einfach allein gelassen hat, aber vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu nachtragend.

Hätte ich ihn nicht abgewiesen, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen. Natürlich, das ist keine Entschuldigung, doch es macht die Tat verzeihlich.

Zudem weiß ich doch eigentlich, was er erlebt hat und das er schon seit Jahren psychisch labil ist, extrem schlecht mit Abweisung zurecht kommt und unter starken Stimmungsschwankungen leidet. Ich hätte ja wenigstens nicht ganz so harsch zu ihm sein müssen.

Doch es bringt nichts mehr, sich jetzt darüber noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es lässt sich leider nicht mehr ändern.

 

Sting hat einen Fehler gemacht, doch eine letzte Chance werde ich ihm noch geben.

Doch auch ich sollte mich ihm gegenüber nun anders verhalten.

Ich hoffe nur, Sting vergeigt seine Chance nicht.

Zudem werde ich ihm eine Bedingung stellen.

Ich werde ihm nur verzeihen, wenn er sich in Therapie begibt. Ich werde ihn begleiten und unterstützen, doch sollte er dies verweigern, denke ich nicht, dass ihm meine Vergebung wirklich

viel wert ist...

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

POV: Sting

 

 

Gähnend schlenderte ich am nächsten Morgen durch den überfüllten Gang der Schule, meine Motivation für den Unterricht sogar noch weniger als null. Ich habe schlecht geschlafen. Eigentlich fast gar nicht. Sich trotz allem in den Unterricht zu quälen, empfand ich als unglaubliche Belastung.

 

Gelangweilt griff ich schließlich nach meinem Handy, tippte eine SMS an Natsu, der wohl verschlafen hat. Jedenfalls wollte er mich heute früh abholen, da er aber nicht da war, gehe ich davon aus, dass der noch pennt. Er hatte schon immer so seine Probleme mit dem frühen Aufstehen, da ich aber wenigstens ein klein wenig gute Moral zeigen und nicht schon am zweiten Tag zu spät kommen wollte, bin ich halt alleine los.

 

Da ich so aber nicht mehr auf meine Umgebung achtete, merkte ich auch erst, dass ich in jemanden rein lief, als dieser gegen mich stieß und schließlich zurück stolperte, mich wohl ebenfalls nicht bemerkt hatte.

 

Erst wollte ich besagter Person bereits genervt noch mal zusätzlich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit einen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen, doch dann erkannte ich, um wen es sich den bei dem Anderen handelte und augenblicklich meldete sich mein gehässig grinsendes, schlechtes Gewissen wieder.

 

"Rogue..."

 

Rogues stechend rote Augen bohrten sich in meine, was er dachte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Sein Blick war unergründlich.

Ein Pflaster klebte an seinem rechten Mundwinkel und mehrere blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse zierten sein sonst so makelloses, wundervolles Gesicht, doch es schien glücklicherweise nichts wirklich schwerwiegendes zu sein.

 

"Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du nach den gestrigen Ereignissen heute in die Schule kommst. Ich dachte, du brauchst jetzt vielleicht erst mal ein paar Tage Abstand und willst dich auskurieren oder so.", meinte ich leise, kratzte mir unbeholfen am Hinterkopf.

Eine seltsam angespannte Stimmung lag zwischen uns und ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich sagen sollte.

 

"Ich lege viel Wert auf meine Noten, also versuche ich ein Fehlen im Unterricht zu vermeiden.", erwiderte er schließlich, wich unauffällig ein paar Schritte von mir zurück.

Meine Nähe behagte ihm offensichtlich nicht wirklich.

 

"Hm..."

Dann trat ich näher zu ihm, während die Zeit weiter voran schritt und sich die Gänge langsam aber stetig leerten.

 

"Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Körper?", fragte ich dann besorgt, sah ihn erneut entschuldigend an.

Ich war gestern grob. Viel zu grob. Ich habe ihn geschlagen. Mir wird immer noch schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke. So habe ich das nicht gewollt.

Doch so lange er jetzt folgt und mir keinen Grund mehr zum Ausrasten gibt, muss ich ja auch nicht weiter so rabiat zu ihm sein.

Es liegt an ihm. Ich passe mich seinem Verhalten nur an.

Hach, diese Stimmungsschwankungen von mir, kotzen mich manchmal sogar schon selbst an, doch ändern kann ich es nicht.

Ich wiederhole mich, aber mit Abweisung kann ich nicht umgehen. Überhaupt nicht.

 

Er schien abzuwägen, ob er mir überhaupt antworten soll, doch letztlich erbarmte er sich.

"Dein gewalttätige Art zollt ihren Tribut. Ich habe ziemliche Schmerzen, hauptsächlich jedoch im Bereich der Seite. Womöglich hast du eine Rippe verletzt. Doch die Schmerztabletten erfüllen größtenteils ihren Zweck und wandeln es in den Bereich des Ertragbaren."

"Es tut mir so leid. Wirklich. So habe ich das nicht gewollt. Ich habe die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Jetzt hasst du mich bestimmt."

 

Es klingelte zum Unterricht, der Gang war mittlerweile gänzlich leer, doch keiner von uns scherte sich darum. So viel also zum Thema "Fehlen im Unterricht vermeiden".

 

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein."

Eine unglaubliche Last fiel von meinem Herzen, doch das Misstrauen blieb, war nicht gänzlich verschwunden.

"Wirklich nicht? Ich würde es verstehen. Ich habe dir Schreckliches angetan. Dabei liebe ich dich doch so sehr. Das wirst du mir nie verzeihen."

"Doch. Ich bin bereit, dir zu vergeben. Aber nur, unter einer Bedingung."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in mir auf. War das naiv? Vermutlich. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Es besteht tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass Rogue mir verzeiht?

 

"Was immer du willst.", meinte ich enthusiastisch.

 

"Du machst eine Therapie."

 

Plötzlich hörte ich mein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und das pure Grauen erfasste mich.

Eine Therapie?

Ist das sein ernst?!  
Er will, dass ich eine Therapie mache?!  
Ich?!

Gut, ich gebe ja zu, ich habe psychisch vermutlich einen ganz schönen Knacks weg, aber ich bin doch nicht so gestört, dass ich eine Therapie machen müsste! Ich bin doch nicht krank!

Oder?

 

Doch als ich Rogues Blick begegnete, mich in seinen wundervollen, roten Augen verlor, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als seiner Bedingung zuzustimmen.

 

"Würdest du mich dann begleiten?", fragte ich leise, unsicher.

Der Gedanke einer Therapie behagte mir immer noch kein bisschen und ich möchte dies keinesfalls allein tun, wenn ich schon dazu gezwungen werde. Ich brauche dabei Unterstützung.

 

"Ja."

 

"Okay. Dann gehe ich eben zum Beklopptenarzt.", meinte ich abwertend, verzog bei dem bloßen Gedanken angewidert den Mund.

 

"Versprochen?"

 

Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob ich mir dies erlauben durfte, doch ich beschloß, es zu riskieren, kam auf den Kleineren zu und schloß ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Rogue zog scharf die Luft ein, verkrampfte sich und ein leichtes Beben erfasste seinen Körper.

 

"Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts mehr. Ich schwöre dir, dass so etwas wie Gestern nie wieder geschehen wird."

 

Er entspannte sich zwar leider nicht wirklich in meinen Armen, doch immerhin ließ das Zittern nach.

 

"Versprochen?", wiederholte er seine Frage leise und ich drückte ihn noch näher an mich.

"Versprochen. Beides. Sowohl das mit der Therapie, als auch, dass ich dich nicht mehr verletze. Ich tue so etwas nie wieder."

In sofern er mich nicht wieder dazu bringt...

NEIN! Stopp! Ich darf so was nicht denken, ich muss mich zusammenreißen, selbst wenn er mich wieder verletzen sollte!

 

Dann brach Schweigen zwischen uns aus und mir fiel plötzlich etwas anderes ein.

 

"Ah, hör zu. Natsu will heute Abend unbedingt so eine bescheuerte Willkommensparty für mich schmeißen. Er sucht eine Begründung zum Saufen. Es kommen zwar auch jede Menge Weiber, aber die sind mir alle relativ schnuppe. Ich will unbedingt, dass du kommst."

"Warum soll ich auf so eine Art von Party kommen, Sting? Ich meine, ich bin sowieso nicht so der Freund vom Alkohol und Partys im Allgemeinen sind auch nicht so meins. Ich wäre dort nur völlig fehl am Platz."

"Du sollst ja nur für mich kommen. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich raste auch nicht wieder aus, ganz bestimmt nicht, denk an meinen Schwur. Ich will einfach nur, dass du da bist. Das reicht mir schon. Was soll ich mit diesen ganzen dummen Gänsen, wenn ich so einen perfekten Jungen wie dich bei mir haben kann?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Partys. Alkohol. Klingt nicht sehr verlockend. Ich würde lieber lernen."

"Bitte."

Ich setzte einen Hundeblick auf, schob die Unterlippe vor und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Muss ich?"

"Ja, musst du.", meinte ich wie ein trotziges Kind.

"Okay. Aber nur wenn du dafür gleich morgen mit mir zum Psychiater gehst."

"Was? Schon morgen?"

"Sting.", meinte er mahnend und ich sah ihn sofort beschwichtigend an.

"Okay, okay. Dann morgen."

"Gut. Trink nicht so viel, macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn du mit Fahne und Kater ankommst."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich schließlich von mir und gab bekannt, dass er nun in den Unterricht gehen würde.

 

Schweren Herzens, ließ ich ihn gehen, beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er zu seinem Klassenzimmer trottete, an die Tür klopfte und schließlich eintrat.

 

Jetzt muss es einfach ein guter Abend werden!

 

Nun besser gelaunt, machte auch ich mich schließlich auf den Weg und beschloß, mich zu meinem eigenen Klassenraum zu bequemen, den Lehrer mit meiner Anwesenheit zu beehren.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Als ich in der Mittagspause auf den Schulhof trat, erblickte ich Natsu, der gerade erst kam. Der hat vielleicht Nerven, erst zur fünften Stunde zu erscheinen. Wenn ich schon den halben Tag versäumt hätte, würde ich gar nicht mehr kommen.

 

Erst wollte ich auf meinen besten Freund zu laufen, doch dann sah ich, dass er ein knutschendes Pärchen auf dem Schulhof ansteuerte. Ein blauhaariges, ganz hübsches Mädchen und ein schwarzhaariger Typ.

 

Irritiert beobachtet ich ihn dabei, wie er das Mädchen wütend von dem Jungen stieß, es ihm wortwörtlich am Allerwertesten vorbei ging, dass sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte und dem Schwarzhaarigen wortlos eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasste, ihm schließlich eine ganz schöne Szene veranstaltete und ihn sogar harsch gegen den Baum hinter ihm stieß.

Niemand griff ein. Aber warum auch? Es kümmerte keinen. Jeder denkt nur an sich. Ganz egal, was vor ihren Augen passiert. An dieser Schule schien das sogar normal zu sein. Verdorbene Welt.

 

Was geht denn da ab?!

 

Ich öffnete die Energydose, die ich mir eben aus dem Automaten geholt habe und beobachte interessiert weiterhin das Geschehen.

 

Der Junge vor Natsu schien sich zu angefressen zu entschuldigen, dann packte ihn mein Freund am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm besitzergreifend die Lippen auf.

Ah. Verstehe. So schien das also zu sein.

 

Dann ließ Natsu den Anderen los, dieser sah ihn nochmal kurz an, dann verschwand er schließlich.

 

Natsu fuhr sich noch einmal frustriert durch die Haare, drehte sich dann um, woraufhin sich das blauhaarige Mädchen wütend vor ihm aufbaute.

Jedoch ließ sich Natsu davon reichlich wenig beeindrucken, griff der Anderen grob in die Haare und zog harsch ihren Kopf nach hinten, ignorierte ihre protestierenden Laute und ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Er zischte ihr irgendwas zu, ich sah, wie er am liebsten zuschlagen würde, doch er ließ es, offenbar, weil sie eine Frau ist.

 

Eine Schule voller Monster.

 

Dann stieß er sie von sich und lief in die Mitte des Schulhofes, woraufhin ich mich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, mein Vorhaben wieder aufnahm und dem Hellhaarigen entgegen kam.

 

"Hey ho.", meinte ich grinsend und legte Natsu die Hand auf die Schulter.

Er schnaubte noch einmal genervt, ehe er zwanghaft lächelte und meine Begrüßung erwiderte.

  
"Jetzt musst du mich aber aufklären. Wer war das?", fragte ich neugierig, wollte unbedingt wissen, was sich da eben vor meinen Augen abgespielt hat.

 

"Das war Gray. Es ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte, aber ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen. Es ist nämlich so, dass Gray eine Wette gegen mich verloren hat und nun für den Rest des Schuljahres sozusagen mir gehört. Man könnte sagen, er ist so etwas wie mein Freund, aber eben nicht richtig offiziell, deswegen knutscht der auch mit anderen rum, weil er immer wieder sagt, dass er überhaupt keinen Bock auf mich hat. Man könnte es auch als einseitige Liebe betrachten. Ich will ihn, aber er mich nicht. Ich darf eigentlich mit ihm machen, was ich will, so war der Einsatz. Aber weil ich ihn ungern gegen seinen Willen nehmen wollte, haben wir abgemacht, dass ich so lange nicht mit ihm schlafe, bis er es auch will. Jedoch habe ich ihm grad gedroht, dass, sollte ich ihn noch mal mit einer anderen erwischen, ich diese Abmachung ganz schnell wieder vergesse und mich komplett des Wetteinsatzes bediene. Dann ist es mir egal, ob er will oder nicht, ich werde ihn so hart ficken, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist. Es kotzt mich an, ihn mit anderen Weibern zu sehen, wo er doch jetzt eigentlich mir gehört!"

 

Wow. Es ist fast schon gruselig, wie ähnlich mir Natsu eigentlich ist. Nur dass ich noch unmenschlicher bin, denn ich habe nicht gewartet, bis Rogue bereit ist. An seiner Stelle, hätte ich vermutlich auch schon am ersten Tag der verloren Wette, alles mit ihm gemacht, was ich will. Man darf sich ruhig nehmen, was einem zu steht. Wir beide sind miese Arschlöcher. Natsu und ich.

Dennoch verstehe ich ihn. Mehr als gut. Denn ich denke ganz ähnlich wie er. Man vergreift sich nicht am fremden Eigentum.

Und gerade das wurde mir erneut bewusst, als ich meinen Blick wieder einmal über den Hof wandern ließ und Rogue erblickte...

 

 

"Wie dem auch sei. Ein anderes Thema. Die Party heute Abend. Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Hab Kerle und auch Frauen eingeladen. Bhoa, sogar richtig heiße Schnitten sind dabei. Elsa Scarlett. Die ist so scharf. Und Lucy, Mirajanne und Minerva. Und Ultia steigt mit jedem in die Kiste, wenn man die nur genug abfüllt und...hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

 

Natsu wedelte um Aufmerksamkeit verlangend vor meinem Gesicht mit der Hand herum, doch ich ignorierte ihn, denn etwas ganz anderes, hatte eben diese von mir verdient, sie vollkommen in Beschlag genommen.

 

Da war so ein schmieriger Typ, der sich mehr als nur offensichtlich an Rogue ran schmiss und mich vor Eifersucht kochen ließ!

 

Wer ist dieser Penner?!

Lange, blonde Haare, ungefähr so groß wie ich, anständig und ordentlich gekleidet, Hemd, Krawatte. Gott, macht der Typ sein Abi oder sitzt der als Richter in 'ner Kanzlei?! Widerlich solche Typen. Hält sich bestimmt auch für was Besseres.

Und was lächelt der Rogue so schmierig an?! Ekelhaft!

Doch das schlimmste ich, dass Rogue auch noch lacht! Über was auch immer! Aber er lacht! Mich hat er seit unserem Wiedersehen noch nie angelacht!!

Naya gut, nach meinem Handeln vielleicht auch kein Wunder, aber dann soll er wenigstens auch niemand anderen anlachen!

 

Dieser dämliche langhaarige Typ will was von ihm, das sieht selbst ein Blinder! Sein Blick spricht Bände!

 

"Wer ist das?!", zischte ich Natsu wütend an, zerquetschte die Energydose in meiner Hand und funkelte vernichtend in besagte Richtung.

Natsu seufzte.

"Wer denn nun schon wieder?"

Der Rosahaarige sah ebenfalls in die Richtung.

"Ach so. Das ist Rufus. Einer von Rogues Freunden."

"Was? Der Sack?! Das soll sein Freund sein?! Hast du gesehen, wie er ihn anstarrt?! Er würde ihn doch am liebsten schon mit dem bloßen Blick ausziehen!"  
"Möglich. Ich glaube, der steht schon länger auf unseren kleinen Streber."

Natsu zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern, während ich fassungslos beobachtete, wie dieser langhaarige Penner mit seinen Fingern durch die pechschwarzen Haare meines kleinen Lieblings fuhr!

Wieso lässt er das zu?!

Doch ich platzte förmlich vor Wut.

Was fällt diesem dreisten Mistkerl ein, sich an MEIN Eigentum ranzuschmeißen?!

Rogue gehört mir! Und nur mir! Ich bin nicht bereit zu teilen!

Ich bring ihn um!

 

Hasserfüllt stampfte ich auf die Beiden zu, stellte mich zwischen die Beiden und machte von meiner gesamten, einschüchternen Präsenz Gebrauch, sah diesen 'Rufus' mit mörderischen Blicken an.

 

"Hey du Wichser. Weist du eigentlich, an wessen Freund du dich hier gerade ran schmeißt?"

Rufus hob beschwichtigend die Hände, lächelte selig.

"Nicht doch. Ich wusste nicht, dass Rogue einen Freund hat."

"Tya, jetzt weißt du es! Und wenn ich noch einmal sehe, wie du dir deine schleimigen Finger nach ihm verrenkst, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen!"

"Sting!", mischte sich nun auch Rogue empört ein, griff nach meiner Hand und wollte Abstand zwischen mir und Rufus schaffen.

"Whoa. Sei doch nicht gleich so aggressiv. Eigentlich steht Rogue gar nicht aus solche gewalttätigen Typen wie dich. Das wundert mich ehrlich."

"Was denn? Willst du damit sagen, du wärst die bessere Wahl?", meinte ich spöttisch, grinste ihn angriffslustig ein.

Und er ging darauf ein, wurde bewusst provokativ.

"Ist dass denn nicht offensichtlich?"

Und das war zu viel. Dieser Stricher hat mehr als nur eine Grenze überschritten.

 

Augenblicklich landete meine Faust in seinem Gesicht, ich hörte es Knacksen, spürte das Blut unter meinen Fingern und registrierte das erschrockene Ziehen an meiner Hand seitens Rogue.

"Was soll denn das?! Hör sofort auf damit!"

Doch ich hörte dem Kleineren nicht zu, denn Rufus überlegenes Grinsen stachelte meine Wut nur noch mehr an.

 

Ich schlug weiter auf ihn ein, blind vor Wut und rasend vor Eifersucht. Er hat mein Eigentum beschmutzt!

Rufus lag blutend auf dem Boden, am ganzen Körper verletzt, hustend und röchelnd.

 

Erst als sich Rogue unvermittelt zwischen uns warf und mein nächster Schlag ihn traf, da ich ihn so abrupt nicht mehr abbrechen konnte und er weinend darum flehte, seinen Freund endlich in Ruhe zu lassen, beruhigte ich mich wieder, wurde augenblicklich von meinem schlechten Gewissen überflutet, als ich registrierte, dass ich Rogue getroffen hatte. Ihn wollte ich doch gar nicht schlagen!

Shit!

Schon wieder!

Ich habe ihn schon wieder verletzt!

Ich bin so ein gottverdammter Vollidiot!

Sofort zog ich ihn zu mir, küsste ihm entschuldigend die blutende Stirn.

 

"Verzeih mir, verzeih mir! Ich wollte dich nicht treffen."

"Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, kniete sich besorgt zu seinem Freund herunter und kurze Zeit später, hörten wir die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens.

 

"Er hat dich angefasst! Das darf er nicht! Du bist doch mein Freund. Nicht seiner! Ich war eifersüchtig. Aber dich wollte ich nicht treffen. Es tut mir leid. Dennoch, wage es nie wieder, dich von einem anderen anfassen zu lassen! Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ich bringe jeden um, der dich anrührt! JEDEN! Du gehörst mir!"

 

 

Ja, diese Schule wimmelt nur so von Monstern.

 

Und ich bin der König der Monster!

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. Sadistic control

POV: Rogue

 

 

Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich wohl, bei dem Gedanken an die Party, die gerade hinter der Tür dieser Wohnung steigt.

Es war die Adresse, die Sting mir geschrieben hatte und ich befand mich nun mehr oder weniger freiwillig vor meinem Zielort.

 

Ich bin eigentlich wirklich nicht der Freund solcher Veranstaltungen. Es ist mir zu laut, zu wild, zu chaotisch und vor allem viel zu hemmungslos. Je mehr Alkohol fließt, desto weiter sinkt das Schamgefühl in den Keller und der gesunde Menschenverstand verabschiedet sich. Man führt Handlungen aus, die man im nüchternen Zustand nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hätte.

Mit diesen albernen Partyspielchen und dem Komasaufen, konnte ich ebenso wenig anfangen.

Es ist mir gleich, ob man mich als Langweiler betrachtet.

Ich lese eben lieber, als mich diesen sinnlosen Saufgelagen hinzugeben. Denn nichts anderes ist es im Endeffekt. Eine Begründung zum Saufen und bestenfalls noch dem flachlegen irgendwelcher Weiber.

Nein, ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich nicht. Doch ich habe es Sting schließlich versprochen und Versprechen muss man halten. Zudem, wenn ich ihn jetzt versetze und nicht komme, kann ich auch nicht erwarten, dass er sich an sein Wort hält und morgen zur Therapie geht. Also Augen zu und durch!

Hoffentlich überlebe ich diesen Abend!

 

Ich seufzte, fuhr mir noch mal durch die rabenschwarzen Haare, straffte die Schultern und klopfte schließlich an der Tür.

 

Da es bereits später Abend war, herrschte Dunkelheit. Einzig die Lampe über der Tür spendete ein wenig Licht. Und das künstliche Licht, dass aus den Fenstern drang. Ebenso wie die laute Musik und die aufgeregten Stimmen, die man selbst draußen vernehmen konnte.

 

Mir war noch nicht wirklich klar, was ich nun davon halten sollte, dass Sting Rufus so fertig gemacht hat, sich dermaßen von seiner Eifersucht hat leiten lassen.

Womöglich sollte ich ihm böse deswegen sein. Rufus ist immerhin mein Freund. Aber seltsamerweise bin ich das nicht. Ich befürworte seine Tat auch nicht, keineswegs. Aber trotz allem, bin ich ihm nicht sauer. Schließlich kenne ich ihn. Und in gewisser Weise, kann ich sein Verhalten auch nachvollziehen, selbst wenn es maßlos übertrieben war.

Einerseits möchte ich mir zwar von ihm jetzt nicht meine sozialen Kontakte verbieten lassen, andererseits werde ich seine Eifersucht wohl auch irgendwie eindämmen müssen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie. Vielleicht sollte ich Rufus sagen, dass aus uns sowieso nichts wird. Ich empfinde einfach nichts für ihn. Kein bisschen. Und gegen Freundschaft wird Sting wohl nichts einzuwenden haben. So lange Rufus nichts von mir will, ist es doch in Ordnung. Oder?

 

Lass ich mich womöglich schon jetzt zu sehr von Sting kontrollieren und forme mein Verhalten unbewusst so zurecht, wie es ihm passt?

Eine ziemliche Sado-Maso-Beziehung.

Aber er ist nicht Schuld daran. Sting kann nichts für seine Entwicklung. Es liegt nun an mir, meinen Fehler von damals wieder gut zu machen und für ihn da zu sein.

 

Die sich öffnende Tür riss mich letztlich aus den Gedanken und ein grinsender, rosahaariger Junge stand vor mir.

Natsu.

Ich kenne ihn.

Wenn auch nur flüchtig und auch nur deshalb, weil wir die selbe Schule besuchen.

Wirklich was miteinander zu tun, haben wir nicht.

 

Eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass gerade er Stings bester Freund ist. Sie sind sich ähnlicher als sie denken.

Zudem ist das hier Natsus Wohnung, also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass gerade er mir die Tür öffnet.

 

"Ah, Stings kleiner Liebling. Komm rein.", meinte der Gastgeber spöttisch und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite, deutete eine Verbeugung an und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, tat jedoch, wie mir gehießen.

 

Drinnen war die Lautstärke selbstverständlich noch viel intensiver als draußen und kurz erfasste mich ein dröhnender Schmerz im Kopf, jedoch ließ es gleich wieder nach.

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte ich Natsu ins Wohnzimmer und er deutete auf die Couch, auf der Sting saß und sich mit einem anderen, mir fremden Jungen unterhielt. Ich glaube zwar, ihn irgendwie auf dem Schulgelände mal gesehen zu haben, aber wenn, dann war es nur einmal und er ist mir nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben. Aber man kann sich ja auch schlecht das Gesicht jedes Schülers merken.

 

Als Sting mich erblickte, lächelte er freudestrahlend und winkte mich zu sich.

Ich kam zu ihm, er rückte ein Stück zur Seite und ich setzte mich zwischen ihm und den anderen Jungen.

 

Dieser hatte blaue Haare und ein Tattoo im Gesicht. Er musterte mich mit skeptischem Blick, grinste schließlich und ich wand unbehaglich den Kopf ab.

 

"Das ist übrigens Gerard. Wir haben uns auch erst heute kennen gelernt.", stellt Sting mich seinem neuen Freund vor und ich nickte ihm nur desinteressiert zu.

 

"Sting war schon die ganz ungeduldig, weil du so lange auf dich hast warten lassen. Aber ich muss sagen, ich verstehe ihn. Du bist wirklich heiß. Genau mein Typ.", richtete nun besagter Gerard das Wort an mich, während ich nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern ließ.

Macht der mich gerade an?

 

Dann jedoch bemerkte er Stings nicht gerade erfreuten Blick und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Schon gut. Ich mach dein Schätzchen schon nicht an."

Er grinste erneut, erhob sich dann und ging zu einer Dreiergruppe Mädels herüber.

Eine davon war Elsa Scarlett, sie geht in meine Klasse, ich musste sie kennen. Die andere ist Lucy aus unserer Parallelklasse. Die dritte kannte ich nicht. Doch sie scheint nicht mehr ganz nüchtern zu sein, denn sie lächelte Gerard verführerisch an und ließ ganz "zufällig" ihr Shirt ein wenig verrutschen, spielte dabei unschuldig mit einer ihrer schwarzen, langen Haarsträhnen. Ganz sicher, sie will den Blauhaarigen ins Bett bekommen, das sieht selbst so jemand wie ich ohne große Mühe. Und das Objekt ihrer Begierde schien auch alles andere als abgeneigt zu sein.

 

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei Arme um mich schlangen und Sting mich an sich drückte.

"Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich war auch ganz brav und habe niemanden angerührt.", meinte der Blonde.

Auch er roch nach Alkohol.

Doch noch im ertragbaren Rahmen.

Sonderlich betrunken war er noch nicht, sogar noch relativ klar bei Verstand.

 

"Sting. Nicht vor all den anderen.", meinte ich dann und versuchte mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, doch er schnaubte nur.

"Mir doch egal, was die denken. Die können ruhig alle wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst."

Er klang wie ein trotziges Kind und ich ergab mich seufzend meinem Schicksal.

 

"Haben deine Schmerzen ein wenig nach gelassen?", fragte er dann auf einmal.

Durch die hier herrschende Lautstärke konnte uns keiner hören, aber ich glaube, das wollten sie auch nicht unbedingt. Sie waren alle zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

 

"Ja. Ein wenig. Es ist schon okay.", meinte ich dann, wollte jetzt nicht wieder an Stings Tat erinnert werden.

Dennoch verkrampfte ich mich ein wenig in seiner Umarmung, was er skeptisch registrierte und daraufhin von mir abließ, sich stattdessen damit begnügte, nach meiner Hand zu greifen und meine Finger mit seinen zu verschränken, während seine andere Hand nach seiner auf dem Boden stehenden Bierflasche griff.

 

"Trink nicht so viel.", meinte ich dann nur.

Ich habe keine Lust darauf, ihn sturz besoffen ertragen zu müssen. Schlimm genug, dass sich bereits alle anderen Partygäste so dem Alkohol hingaben, aber als einer, der nichts trinkt, ist das nun wirklich nicht meine Welt.

 

"Sei doch nicht so angespannt. Wie wäre es, wenn du stattdessen auch einfach was trinkst?"

"Ich mag das Zeug nicht, das weißt du."

"Ja."

Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

Er gab es auf. Zumindest für den Moment.

Und stellte sogar brav seine Bierflasche wieder zurück auf den Boden, erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch.

 

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Gerard war mittlerweile in eine hemmungslose Knutscherei mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen vertieft, während die drei Kerle die auf der Couch saßen, vor der die Mädchen hockten, Elsa und Lucy lautstark zu Lesbenspielchen ermutigen wollten, einer sogar bereits seine Kamera gezückt hatte.

Hier kannte ich jedoch alle drei der Jungs. Bacchus, Bixlow und Gajeel. Letzteren sah ich oft mit Natsu herum hängen, sie schienen auch sehr gute Freunde zu sein.

 

Apropos Natsu, dieser befand sich auf dem Balkon, der unmittelbar an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte.

Zusammen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Gray. Auch er geht in meine Klasse.

Ich war zwar mit ihm nicht wirklich befreundet, aber habe auch nichts gegen ihn. Er ist ziemlich vernünftig und ruhig im Unterricht. Jedoch wusste ich von Orga im groben Rahmen von dieser seltsamen Wette die er mit Natsu geschlossen haben muss.

Er schien ebenso wenig wie ich nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein, hier sein zu müssen, war es vermutlich nur, weil Natsu es so wollte. Widerwillig ließ er den herrischen Kuss des Rosahaarigen über sich ergehen, zu dem er ihn gerade heran gezogen hatte.

Ich sah die Abneigung in seinen geöffneten Augen. Doch von sich stoßen, tat er den Anderen auch nicht.

Aber Mitleid bekommt er von mir keines. Er ist schließlich selbst Schuld, wie konnte man sich auch nur auf so eine bescheuerte Wette einlassen? Dann muss man eben auch mit den Konsequenzen leben können. Er gehört jetzt für den Rest des Schuljahres Natsu und dieser darf mit ihm machen, was er will, so viel wusste ich auch. Er ist sozusagen sein "Freund". Nicht richtig offiziell, aber eben so etwas in der Art.

 

Ich wand den Blick von den Beiden ab und sah kurz zu den restlichen Anwesenden.

 

In der Zimmerecke hinter der Couch auf der Sting und ich saßen, gammelten noch fünf weitere Gestalten herum. Ich kannte lediglich Elfmann und Cana, die anderen drei sind mir unbekannt.

Irgendjemand war noch in der Küche, ich hörte besagte Person im Kühlschrank herum wühlen.

 

Mit mir eingeschlossen, sind wir also siebzehn Personen. Viel zu viele.

Mir brummt bereits jetzt der Schädel.

 

Die Party schritt weiter vor, die Zeit verging und es wurde später.

Es wurden die dümmsten Spiele gespielt, aus denen ich mich größtenteils heraus hielt. Flaschendrehen, Strippoker, Tischtänze.

Eine typische hemmungslose Party und ich hasste es!

Irgendwann wurden sogar die Drogen heraus geholt und die Hüllen der Mädchen fielen zunehmend, wenn sie nicht bereits durch das Strippoker in Unterwäsche herum saßen.

 

Irgendwann hatte mich sogar Sting alleine gelassen und sich zu den anderen gesellt, um an diesen idiotischen Spielen teilzunehmen, doch brav wie er war, rührte er tatsächlich niemand anderen an.

 

Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Ich fühle mich hier so fehl am Platz. Ich hasse solche Partys.

 

Plötzlich setzte sich jemand zu mir und ich sah überrascht zu dem Fremden. Es war einer der Jungs, die ich noch nicht kannte, einer von denen, die vorhin hinter der Couch gesessen haben.

Er hielt mir ein Glas hin, was ich skeptisch beäugte.

 

"Keine Sorge, ist nur Cola.", meinte er lächelnd.

Nicht wirklich überzeugt nahm ich das Glas an, hielt es jedoch erst mal bloß in der Hand.

 

"Ich bin übrigens Cobra. Verrätst du mir auch, wer du bist?"

"Rogue.", meinte ich monoton.

Was wollte der Typ von mir?

"Du sitzt hier so alleine herum, da dachte ich, ich leiste dir mal ein wenig Gesellschaft.", meinte er grinsend.

Das sollte er lieber nicht tun. Wenn Sting merkt, dass mir dieser Cobra irgendwelche falschen Ambitionen macht, rastet er sofort aus.

Doch ich behielt dies für mich.

Vielleicht ist ein wenig Gesellschaft ja doch nicht so verkehrt, Sting ist eh beschäftigt.

 

Da ich diesen langen Abend noch nicht wirklich etwas getrunken hatte, hob ich das Colaglas letztlich doch an meine Lippen und trank ein paar Schlücke.

Es schmeckte seltsam. Nicht so, wie Cola normalerweise schmeckt. Da war noch ein weiterer Geschmack, doch ich vermochte diesen nicht zuzuordnen.

Aber es schmeckte nicht schlecht, also zuckte ich letztlich mit den Schultern.

Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur ein Cola-Mix?

 

"Du hast bei keinem der Spiele mit gemacht."  
"Ja. Das ist nicht meins.", meinte ich achselzuckend.

"Was hast du mir eigentlich ins Getränk gemischt?", wechselte ich dann das Thema.

"Nichts schlimmes. Nur ein wenig Wodka. Du trinkst sonst nicht oder? Da wirst du bestimmt nicht viel vertragen. Aber ich dachte, so kannst du das alles hier besser ertragen. Allein nüchtern zu sein, ist doch voll öde."

"Du hast gelogen."

"Mag sein.", meinte er grinsend.

Doch seltsamerweise stört mich das nicht so sehr wie gedacht.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Ich vertrug wirklich nicht viel. Bereits nach zwei weiteren Gläsern, drehte sich meine Welt und ich war das erste mal in meinem Leben betrunken. Noch nicht so extrem, dass ich später einen Filmriss bekommen würde, aber immerhin schon so, dass ich über die dummen Witze Cobras lachte und mich dabei erwischte, wie sich meine Stimmung lockerte und ich mich immer mehr von der Couch herunter rutschte.

Irgendwann landete ich lachend auf dem Boden.

Alkohol ist wirklich etwas Bösartiges.

 

Cobra folgte mir, einen unschuldigen Blick aufgesetzt, doch seine Absichten waren eindeutig.

Er rückte näher zu mir heran und fuhr mir mit der Hand über den Oberschenkel.

"Ich finde, dafür dass ich der erste bin, der dich abgefüllt hat, habe ich mir eine kleine Belohnung verdient.", meinte er süffisant grinsend.

"Naa.", meinte ich daraufhin nur, wehrte mich jedoch nur halbherzig, als er seine Finger nun über meinen Oberkörper wandern ließ.

Im betrunkenen Zustand stört mich das alles nur halb so sehr, wie es mich unter normalen Umständen stören würde. Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass Alkohol die Hemmungen fallen lässt. Selbst bei jemand sonst so verklemmten wie mir.

 

Wo ist eigentlich Sting?

  
Suchend blickte ich mich um, fand ihn dann irgendwann auf dem Balkon, hielt mir den Kopf, weil er sich wieder zu drehen begann und ich für kurze Zeit alles doppelt sah.

 

"Es ist selten, dass jemand bereits nach so einem bisschen betrunken ist. Aber weißt du, eigentlich habe ich das mit Absicht gemacht. Weißt du, ich finde dich nämlich wirklich toll. Und ich dachte, im besoffenen Zustand lässt du mich vielleicht ran."

 

Cobra beugte sich näher zu mir, sein Gesicht verharrte kurz vor meinem, während mir kurzzeitig so schlecht wurde, dass ich mich auf den kühlen Boden legte.

"Wo ran lassen?", fragte ich dann verständnislos, naiv.

Kurz weitete der Braunhaarige überrascht die Augen und lachte dann lauthals los.

"Oh man, ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Na an dich natürlich."

 

Keiner interessierte sich für uns, jeder ließ uns in Ruhe.

  
Ich lachte.

"Du bist doch schon an mir ran."

"Sag mal, machst du das jetzt mit Absicht oder ist das dem Alkohol geschuldet?", fragte er irritiert und ließ skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern.

"Wer weiß.", meinte ich grinsend und schloß kurz die Augen.

Hingen schon immer drei Lampen an der Decke?

 

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war Cobra plötzlich direkt über mir.

 

"Weißt du wirklich nicht, was ich meine? Ich will dich ficken."

"Sag mal, bist du des Lebens müde?!", erklang plötzlich eine weitere, mir mehr als nur bekannte Stimme und ich sah mühevoll zur Seite, blickte nach oben und entdeckte Sting, der scheinbar gerade vom Rauchen auf dem Balkon zurück gekommen ist.

 

Cobra erhob sich und schnalzte gereizt mit der Zunge, sah Sting provokativ an.

Ich für meinen Teil, rief erfreut Stings Namen aus und hob die Arme, wollte von ihm auf die Beine gezogen werden.

Er schien zu verstehen und zog mich hoch.

Um nicht umzukippen, war mir doch auf einmal mega schwindlig, klammerte ich mich an den Blonden, der mich unzufrieden musterte.

Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder Cobra zu.

 

"Sag mal du Arschloch, hast du ihn abgefüllt oder was?"

"Bingo.", meinte der Gefragte grinsend, triumphierend.

"Wenn er betrunken ist, scheint er ja ziemlich willig zu sein.", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Sting kochte förmlich vor Wut, das merkte ich sofort. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn.

"Hat man dir nie beigebracht, dass man sich nicht am fremden Eigentum vergreift?!", zischte er gereizt und plötzlich wusste ich, dass er auf den Anderen los gehen wollte.

Aber ich wollte nicht schon wieder einer Schlägerei beiwohnen.

 

"Nicht.", hauchte ich leise und drückte mich näher an den Größeren heran.

Ob ich dies auch in nüchternem Zustand getan hätte?

Tatsächlich schien das sein erhitztes Gemüt ein wenig herunter zu kühlen und nach einem letzten mörderischen Blick, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich in die Küche rüber.

 

Der Kurzhaarige dirigierte mich auf einen Stuhl und reichte mir dann ein Glas Wasser, dass ich danken annahm.

 

"Ich dachte, du willst nichts trinken.", meinte er dann vorwurfsvoll.

"Wollte ich auch nicht. Er hat mir was in die Cola gemischt.", nuschelte ich unverständlich und trank dann das Wasser, hoffte, es würde meinen Verstand wenigstens ein klein wenig herunter kühlen.

Doch viel half es leider nicht.

 

"Ich hätte ihm doch den Arsch aufreißen sollen.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Da lässt man dich mal kurz aus den Augen und du lässt dich von irgendwelchen widerlichen Typen anfassen! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst! Du darfst dich von niemandem anfassen lassen! Du bist meiner!"

 

Aber ich war doch gar nicht bei klarem Verstand, er soll mir keine Vorwürfe machen.

 

Dennoch bejahte ich, versprach ihm, das zukünftig zu unterlassen.

 

Und dann ergriff irgendeine fremde Macht von mir Besitz, vermutlich erneut der Alkohol. Ich stellte das leere Glas beiseite, verfehlte jedoch den Tisch und es fiel zu Boden, zersprang in seine Einzelteile. Doch es kümmerte mich nicht.

 

Ich vergrub meine Finger in Stings blonden Haaren und zog ihn zu mir, verwickelte ihn in einen verzweifelten Kuss.

 

Kurz schien er verwirrt, doch dann erwiderte er mit einer solchen Intensität, dass ich dachte, ich verliere gleich die Besinnung.

 

Er schob den Stuhl mit mir zur Theke, bis ich mit dem Rücken mit dieser zusammen stieß. Dann drückte er seinen Körper gegen meinen, presste mich an die Theke, während ich haltsuchend meine Finger in seinen Rücken krallte.

 

Er intensivierte den Kuss, zog mich näher an sich und ließ seine Hände unter mein Oberteil wandern. Ich keuchte und merkte, wie er kaum noch an sich halten konnte.

Doch plötzlich zuckte ich heftig zusammen, als er meine lädierte Seite streifte und augenblicklich entfernte sich Sting von mir.

 

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, während er vor sich hin fluchte und mehrmals aufgeregt durch die Haare fuhr.

 

"Nein, nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich werde deinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen. Du bist betrunken Rogue, du weißt nicht, was du tust."

"Doch. Weiß ich."  
Ich kicherte und ließ mich nun komplett auf die Theke fallen, nur meine Beine hingen noch über den Rand herunter.

 

"Weißt du, ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber ich habe dich damals auch geliebt. Du hast mir nur nie die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, es dir mitzuteilen."

 

Sting biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

 

"Du redest wirres Zeug. Lass uns abhauen, ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause. Wir reden weiter, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist."

 

Wieso wirres Zeug?

Betrunkene und Kinder sagen schließlich immer die Wahrheit, nicht wahr?

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	6. 6. People do not change

POV: Sting

 

 

Ich bin so ein Idiot!

 

Das Gestern wäre meine Chance gewesen, Rogue flach zu legen!

Er war sturz besoffen, vielleicht würde er sich Heute ja noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Doch will ich das überhaupt? Dass er so etwas vergisst?

Doch das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr, Fakt ist, dass da einmal im Leben der minimale Rest meiner guten Persönlichkeit die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.

Wo kam die überhaupt her?

Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte diese schon lange gnadenlos vernichtet. Man kommt im Leben nicht weiter, wenn man nur lieb und freundlich ist. Das ist eine Tatsache.

 

Ein Seufzen verließ meine Kehle und ich entließ den Rauch meiner Zigarette in den kleinen Raum, ließ die Luft stickig werden, das Fenster war schließlich geschlossen.

 

Neben mir im Bett raschelte es und kurze Zeit später ertönte eine genervte Stimme.

 

"Sting. Du stinkst!"

"Leck mich, Lisanna."

"Nee. Das hatten wir gestern schon. Heute nicht."

 

Ich schnaubte abfällig, ignorierte die Proteste der Weißhaarigen, sowie die Tatsache, dass es ihr Zimmer war, dass ich gerade mit dem Nikotin verpestete.

 

Wie ich überhaupt bei der Hellhaarigen mit ihm Bett gelandet bin?

 

Nun, nachdem ich Rogue gestern mehr schlecht als Recht nach Hause gebracht habe, wollte ich mich eigentlich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machen, aber Natsu machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass ich von meiner eigenen Willkommens-Party so schnell abgehauen bin, also hatte er mich dazu verdonnert, meinen Arsch gefälligst wieder zurück zu bewegen.

 

Eine Weile lang ging's auch ganz gut, doch meine Lust schwand zunehmend. Zum einen, musste ich die Cobras dumme Visage ertragen, zum anderen war ich mega frustriert, dass Rogue weg war und ich meine Chance ihn zu nageln, sausen ließ. Dummheit wird bestraft.

 

Natsu schien meine innere Unzufriedenheit zu bemerken und erzählte mir kurze Zeit später von einer seiner Ex-Freundinnen. Lisanna Strauss hieß sie und wohnte hier ganz in der Nähe.

Laut Natsu war sie zu allem bereit und würde wohl auch jetzt noch mit ihm ins Bett steigen, obwohl sie lange getrennt sind. Und ihm kam die dumme Idee eines Dreiers, um mich aufzumuntern.

Erst war ich nicht so begeistert von der Idee, aber der Rosahaarige hatte Druck, weil Gray ihn nicht ran ließ und ich, weil Rogues Kuss beileibe nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen ist.

Also habe ich letztlich doch zugestimmt und Natsu sollte Recht behalten, sie war mehr als nur willig und ließ sich allzu gerne auf das Spiel mit ein.

 

Natsu der Sack, ist jedoch nach getaner Sache einfach nach Hause abgehauen und hat mich bei der Alten, die zu mehr als zum Drüber rutschen wirklich nicht gut war, einfach zurück gelassen. Ich selbst, war danach nämlich viel zu faul und viel zu müde, um noch Hause zu gehen und habe die Nacht also notgedrungen hier verbracht.

 

Resigniert nahm ich also den letzten Zug meiner Kippe und drückte sie dann im Blumentopf auf dem Fensterbrett aus, einen Aschenbecher hatte das Mädel ja nicht. Langweilige Nichtraucherin.

 

Dann streckte ich mich ausgiebig und sprang aus dem Bett, fischte meine Hose vom Boden auf und zog sie mir an. Selbes verrichtete ich auch mit meinem Shirt und Pulli.

 

"So, ich mach 'nen Abgang.", verkündete ich noch.

"Mach das. Man sieht sich. ", antwortete die Weißhaarige nur und drehte sich verschlafen auf die andere Seite.

"Vielleicht.", meinte ich nur und war dann aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später hatte ich auch ihre Wohnung hinter mir gelassen und war hinaus auf die Straße getreten, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr meines Handy, die mir kurz nach zwölf anzeigte.

Oh, also für die Schule bin ich eh schon viel zu spät dran, jetzt tanze ich auch nicht mehr an. Was soll's, schwänze ich halt. Ich bin mir sicher, mindestens die Hälfte der Leute, die gestern mit auf der Party waren, taten es mir gleich. Heute ist eh Freitag, dann ist Wochenende, also wen kümmert's.

Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass sich mein Rogue trotz allem in die Schule gequält hat, der kleine Streber.

 

Ich kicherte belustigt und machte mich dann auf den Heimweg, um eine Dusche zu nehmen, ehe ich mich Nachmittags zu diesem bescheuerten Psychoklempner begeben würde. Ich hasse es schon jetzt, aber würde ich nicht folgen, würde sich Rogue vielleicht wieder von mir abwenden.

Nicht, dass ich das zulassen würde.

Andererseits, hat dieses bisschen Nervenkitzel schon was. Durchaus.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

"Du siehst scheiße aus."

 

"Danke für das Kompliment. So eine dumme Party mache ich nie wieder mit. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, mir ist schlecht und ich bin müde, weil ich mich trotz allem frühs aus dem Bett quälen musste, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen."

 

Whoa, es ist selten, dass ich Rogue so angepisst erlebe und irgendwie finde ich es erheiternd.

 

"Wärst du nicht gegangen. Ist doch egal.", meinte ich achselzuckend.

"Dir vielleicht. Mir sind meine Noten jedoch wichtig. Dass du und ein Haufen anderer heute nicht da waren, hab ich schon gemerkt, aber das ist nicht mein Problem."

 

Dann wechselte Rogue das Thema und deutete mit eine Kopfnicken auf die Einrichtung vor uns.

"Tartaros. Was für ein schwuler Name für eine Beklopptenanstalt.", stellte ich abwertend fest und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Der Name tut nicht zur Sache. Das ist eine der besten psychiatrischen Einrichtungen überhaupt. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden hier einen guten Psychiater, der dir bei deinen Aggressionsproblemen hilft."

"Tse."

Ich schnaubte abfällig, doch Rogue ließ sich nicht davon beirren und ging voraus, steuerte dein Eingang des Gebäudes an. Ich folgte ihm mehr als widerwillig.

 

Es wundert mich, dass Rogue den gestrigen Kuss mit keinem Wort anspricht. Hat er es vergessen? Das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich vorstellen. Vielleicht hat er es auch einfach verdrängt. Sowie sein "Geständnis".

 

Doch meine Gedanken daran wurden für's Erste verdrängt, als ich ebenfalls durch die Tür der Klinik trat und Rogue desinteressiert dabei beobachtete, wie er mit der Rezeptionsdame über irgendwas von wegen "externe Therapie" sprach.  
Ich mischte mich da nicht ein, der Kleinere wird schon wissen, was er tut, kennt sich eher mit so was aus.

 

Nach einer Weile trat er zu mir und meinte, wir müssen in den zweiten Stock.

Auch noch Treppen steigen. Man, ich könnte kotzen.

 

Doch nörgeln half nicht, der Schwarzhaarige kannte kein Erbarmen mit mir und kurze Zeit später standen wir vor einer weiteren Tür, an die Rogue respektvoll anklopfte.

Ein "Herein" ertönte und ich folgte dem Anderen mit gemischten Gefühlen.

 

Ein bequemes, riesiges, dunkelblaues Sofa stand in der Ecke, davor ein Tisch mit Getränken. Eine Palme stand vor dem großen Fenster, gegenüber der Türseite. An der Wand gegenüber dem Sofa befand sich ein großes Regal mit Akten und davor ein Schreibtisch, von dem sich gerade ein Mann erhob und freundlich lächelnd auf uns zu trat.

 

Ich glaube, diese Art der Einrichtung soll den psychischen Patienten ein wenig Gemütlichkeit vermitteln und nicht direkt an eine sterile Klinik erinnern. Mir wurde schlecht.

Der Mann, der Rogue soeben die Hand reichte, muss wohl der Seelendoktor sein.

Groß, zugegebenermaßen gutaussehend, gebräunte Haut und blonde, schulterlange Haare.

 

Der Mann reichte Rogue die Hand und richtete in höflichem Ton das Wort an mich. Ekelhaft.

"Guten Tag. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, ich bin Tempesta, Psychiater."

Rogue nickte respektvoll, stellte sich ebenfalls vor und deutete dann auf mich.

"Wir sind wegen ihm hier."

 

Tempesta nickte verstehend und bedeutete uns dann, uns auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Je mehr Zeit ich in diesem Drecksloch verbrachte, desto mehr stieg die Abscheu gegenüber der ganzen Situation hier.

Was tue ich eigentlich hier? Ich bin nicht krank!

 

"Darf ich auch deinen Namen erfahren? Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich "Du" sage?", fragte der Blonde mich dann fachmännisch, setzte sich mir gegenüber und ich schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

 

"Sting.", zischte ich genervt und drehte den Kopf weg. Das ich mich hier gerade wie ein kleines Kind benahm, war mir so was von total egal, ebenso wie Rogues resigniertes Seufzen. Womöglich ist er mein stures Verhalten leid.

 

"Erzählst du mir, warum du hier bist?", fragte er weiter, ließ sich von meiner Art nicht beirren.

Klar, jemand der diesen Beruf ausübt, braucht viel Geduld und Ruhe.

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte ich bissig.

Klar weiß ich, warum ich hier bin, dennoch finde ich das von Rogue maßlos übertrieben und im Moment hasste ich ihn sogar dafür, dass er mir das antat. Auch wenn mir durchaus bewusst war, dass das ja meine eigene Schuld ist und ich nur hier bin, weil ich ihn verletzt habe. Ich könnte jetzt einfach von hier verschwinden, aber ich denke, dann hätte ich meine letzte Chance bei Rogue definitiv verhauen. Und das durfte einfach nicht passieren.  
Dennoch konnte ich mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, konnte nicht über meinen eigenen Schatten springen und dies schien auch dieser Psychiaterfutzi zu bemerken, der ohnehin ein Auge für so etwas haben musste.

Denn dieser wand sich wieder Rogue zu und sah ihn fragend an.

 

"Er ist gewalttätig, tierisch eifersüchtig, besitzergreifend und aggressiv. Wir sind hier, weil wir irgendwas dagegen tun wollen, denn das alles führt auf seine Kindheit zurück.", meinte Rogue kurz, fasste einfach das Problem zusammen und kam direkt auf den Punkt.

"Steht ihr euch nah? Ist er auch dir gegenüber gewalttätig geworden?"

Whuoa, Moment mal! Was geht das den Typ bitte an?! Das ist ja wohl...

"Weshalb möchtest du das wissen?", fragte Rogue zurück, fast so, als hätte er mein Gedanken gelesen.

"Ich muss wissen, wie weit das geht, damit ich weiß, wo ich ansetzten muss.", antwortet ihm Tempesta und ich biss mir wütend auf die Unterlippe, sprang gereizt von der Couch auf.

"Ja man! Ja Shit, ich habe ihn geschlagen!"

"Weshalb?", fragte mich der Ältere ruhig, ließ sich nicht von meiner offensichtlichen Gereiztheit stören und ich begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu tigern.

"Ich wollte das nicht. Ich bin einfach ausgerastet! Ich bin nicht damit klar gekommen, dass er mich abgewiesen hat!"

"Also steht ihr euch nahe.", stellte er fest und Rogue nickte zögerlich.

"Sozusagen.", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

 

"Aber wenn du ihn abgewiesen hast, scheint ihr nicht zusammen zu sein."

 

Alter, was ist das für ein Psychiater?! Warum fragt der so etwas und streut noch zusätzlich Salz in die Wunde?! Ich weiß selbst, dass wir nicht zusammen sind, aber sind das wirklich die Fragen, die ein Mann dieses Berufes stellen sollte, damit er weiß, "woran er arbeiten" muss?!

Gut, ich kenne mich damit natürlich nicht aus, aber mir geht das hier eindeutig zu weit unter die Gürtellinie! Warum will er mich so genau kennen lernen?!

Echt, ich hasse diesen Typen und ich hasse es, hier sein zu müssen!

 

"Nein. Sind wir nicht.", antwortete Rogue dann und ich spürte, wie die Wut in mir stieg.

 

"Und warum nicht?! Ich habe getan, was du wolltest, ich bin mit dir hier her in die beschissene Klapse gegangen, also warum bist du immer noch nicht mit mir zusammen?!", zischte ich Rogue dann an, trat näher zu ihm.

"Sting. Nicht hier.", meinte er nur, doch ich ließ nicht locker, war wieder mal ein Opfer meiner Wut.

"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, der Sack hier will alles über mich wissen, also soll er doch auch ruhig erfahren, dass du mich im Moment am meisten kaputt machst!"

"Sting!"

Rogues Stimme war mahnend, ob dies jedoch daran lag, dass ich diesen Tempesta beleidigt habe oder weil ich hier gerade mit diesem Thema anfing, wusste ich nicht. Doch es war mir auch egal. Es war mir egal, dass dieser Typ hier mit da war, es war mir egal, dass Rogue dieses Thema momentan unangenehm war. Wieso ist er immer noch nicht mir zusammen? Jetzt müsste er mich doch wollen, ich reiße mir hier schließlich den Arsch auf, um mich nur für ihn zu ändern! Also wieso, WIESO, lässt er sich trotz allem nicht auf mich ein, obwohl er gestern im Suff gesagt hat, er würde mich auch lieben?! Alle sagen, ich bin ein Arschloch, aber Rogue ist es auf seine Art und Weise genauso!

 

Meine Stimmung schlug so schnell um, dass es mich selbst erschrak und doch war der Zorn in mir gerade so groß, dass ich ihn nicht zu bändigen vermochte.

 

"Bitte Sting, beruhige dich. Lass uns in Ruhe über all das reden.", versuchte Tempesta an meinem Verstand zu appellieren, doch bringen tat es überhaupt nichts.

"Fick dich!", zischte ich nur und griff nach Rogues Handgelenk, riss ihn bestimmt und grob nach oben.

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden, das bringt nichts!"

"Du hast es versprochen!"

 

Kurz hielt ich tatsächlich inne und starrte Rogue wortlos an, doch dann schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und zog ihn harsch hinter mir her zur Tür, ignorierte seinen Widerstand geflissentlich.

 

"Sting, ohne dir zu Nahe treten zu wollen, aber denkst du, es ist ein Wunder, dass er nicht mit dir zusammen sein möchte, so wie du ihn behandelst? Du hast ihm zuliebe versprochen, dich ändern zu wollen und diese Therapie zu machen, doch du versuchst es nicht einmal."

 

Wie kann er es wagen!

Was gibt ihm das Recht dazu, über Dinge zu urteilen, die er überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann!

Wieso mischt er sich ein?!

 

"Sei still!", zischte ich warnend, drohend, verstärkte unbewusst den Druck um Rogues Handgelenk und er zischte kurz auf.

"Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, aber du solltest das in den Griff bekommen. Andererseits kann das böse ausgehen. Und du musst verstehen, dass er normal ist, dass man nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein möchte, der einem weh tut."

Das reicht! Jetzt ist dieser Wichser eindeutig zu weit gegangen, da kann sein Stimme noch so verständnisvoll und beruhigend klingen, seine Worte schreien doch gerade zu nach einer Provokation! Er will es so! Niemand hat das Recht dazu, mir solche Worte zu sagen, NIEMAND!

 

Ich ließ Rogue los, stieß ihn achtlos von mir, als er scheinbar bemerkte, was in mir vorging und verzweifelt versuchte, mich aufzuhalten. Es war vergebens.

Unheilvoll schritt ich auf den Älteren zu, holte aus und schlug zu.

Er schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, wirklich nicht, den ich traf, spürte das Blut, dass aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe quoll.

 

Kurz schien er verdutzt, fing sich jedoch schnell, setzte eine monotone Miene auf, erhob sich und baute sich bedrohlich vor mir auf.

 

"Wirklich Sting, das war dumm von dir."

"Dumm von dir war es, mich so zu reizen!"

 

Doch zum nochmal ausholen kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich kamen mehrere Angestellte in den Raum gestürmt und zwei Kerle drückten mich auf den Boden, hielten meine Hände und Füße fest, fixierten mich.

Was soll der Scheiß?!

Was machen die hier?!  
Wie hat der Kerl sie verständigt?!

Hat der irgendwie einen Knopf betätigt oder was?!  
  
Doch das alles machte mich nur noch wütender, hasserfüllter, ich wehrte mich mit aller Macht, doch es brachte nichts. Dann spürte ich, wie mir etwas in den Nacken gespritzt wurde.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Ächzend wand ich den Kopf zur Seite, lehnte an der Wand hinter mir und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt an der weißen, ekelhaft sterilen Wand mir gegenüber.

 

Eher desinteressiert registrierte ich, wie sich die Tür zum Raum öffnete und eine einzelne Person eintrat, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erst geschenkt bekam, als sie vor mir in die Hocke ging und mich besorgt musterte.

 

"Warum schaust du denn so?", fragte ich, zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

Doch Rogue schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Jetzt hast du es wirklich übertrieben."

"Yeah. Vermutlich. Tut mir Leid."

Das tat es nicht wirklich und das wusste er auch.

Rogue beugte sich zu mir und griff mit seinen Händen hinter meinen Rücken, löste die Zwangsfixierung meiner Hände.

"Es war schwer, aber ich habe es geschafft, dass ich dich wieder mit nehmen darf. Sie wollten dich eigentlich Zwangseinweisen, aber Tempesta hat mir geholfen, dass du noch mal eine Chance kriegst."

Was? Gerade der? Wegen dem sitze ich doch überhaupt erst hier.

 

Als sich die Schnallen um meine Handgelenke löste, atmete ich erleichtert aus und sah unschlüssig zu Rogue, der sich nun aufrichtete und darauf wartete, dass ich es ihm gleich tat.

 

Mühselig kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und wartete, bis sich der Rotäugige in Bewegung setzte, doch er zögerte.

"Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass die ganze Situation so eskalieren würde."

"Menschen ändern sich nicht, Rogue."

Kurz betrachtete er mich argwöhnisch, doch dann wand der den Blick ab.

 

"Du hast Recht. Es war eine dumme Idee. Genauso wie das, was ich dir Gestern im betrunkenen Zustand gesagt habe. Es hatte keine Bedeutung. Vergiss es einfach."

 

Dann ging er schon mal vor und ließ mich mit diesen Schmerzen in meinem Herzen stehen, kümmerte sich nicht um die Bitterkeit die augenblicklich Besitz von mir ergriff und die Galle in mir hoch kommen ließ.

Er erinnert sich also doch daran.

Ich lachte bitter und folgte ihm dann enttäuscht.

Wieder kam der Hass in mir hoch, dieses mal jedoch, traf er mich selbst, denn irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Rogue dies nur gesagt hat, weil ich die Therapie heute so in den Sand gesetzt habe. Wie eine Art perfide, makabere Rache.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_

 


	7. 7. You are mine

POV: Rogue

 

 

Erschöpft lag ich am frühen Abend noch in meinen Klamotten im Bett und wälzte mich unruhig hin und her.

Ich wollte auch nicht schlafen, ich wollte eigentlich nur ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen, die Geschehnisse von heute Nachmittag in der psychiatrischen Klinik verarbeiten und hinter mir lassen, mir keinen Kopf mehr über Dinge machen, die sich ohnehin nicht mehr ändern ließen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn meine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht damit aufhören, mich die ganze Zeit zu malträtieren, mir den Misserfolg des Therapieversuches immer und immer wieder vor Augen zu führen.

 

Nur wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Sollen wir es noch mal probieren? Wird Sting das mit machen?

So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sich jetzt erst Recht quer stellen. Es lief wirklich überhaupt nicht wie geplant, aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet?

Ich könnte kotzen.

 

Ob ihn das alles selbst kalt lässt?

 

Auf einmal schossen mir Bilder durch den Kopf. Eine Erinnerung an früher. Keine schöne, wirklich nicht. Aber eine, bei der ich mich damals auch schon gefragt habe, ob er seine Gefühle diesbezüglich einfach abgetötet hat...

 

 

 

 

 

_"Mein Alter hat Krebs. Kratzt bald ab."_

 

_Sting verkündete diese Neuigkeit als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Achseln und nahm einen Schluck seiner Cola._

_Ich verkrampfte die Finger um den Felsen, auf dem wir draußen saßen._

 

_Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm, lachte uns höhnisch ins Gesicht, wollte uns einen wundervollen, friedvollen Tag symbolisieren, doch in Anbetracht dieser Nachricht, war das alles nichts als Spott._

 

_"Sprich nicht so respektlos von ihm. Er ist immerhin dein leiblicher Vater.", meinte ich dann irgendwann, doch Sting lachte nur bitter auf._

_"Wenn kümmert's? Er hat sich eh nie für mich interessiert. Warum sollte ich da um ihn trauern? Er ist nicht mein Vater, er ist lediglich mein Erzeuger."_

_Das sagt der Blonde zwar, doch denkt er wirklich so?_

_Jedoch hat er Recht, in all den Jahren, die wir uns nun schon kennen und beste Freunde sind, hat sich sein leiblicher Vater nicht einmal bei ihm blicken lassen, nicht einmal nach ihm erkundigt. Das ist hart._

 

_Mein Blick wanderte über seinen Arm, der über und über mit blauen Flecken übersät war._

 

_"War das dein Stiefvater?", fragte ich dann._

_So abwegig war der Gedanke nicht, immerhin ist er starker Alkoholiker._

_"Quark. Ich habe mich gestern einfach nur geprügelt und so ein Depp hat mich am Arm fest gehalten."_

_Ja, Prügeleien sind typisch für Sting._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wusste ich es auch noch nicht besser, ich glaubte dem Blonden, wollte es vielleicht auch einfach nicht wahr haben. Schließlich erfuhr ich die Wahrheit erst, als es bereits viel zu spät wahr. Ich ahnte gar nicht, wie Recht ich mit meiner Vermutung hatte._

 

_"Jedoch stimmt es, dass er in letzter Zeit noch angepisster als sonst ist. Weil Ma jetzt viel Zeit mit ihrem Ex-Mann verbringt, um die letzten Momente seines Lebens bei ihm zu sein.Wie dumm von ihr. Als wäre er es wert."_

_"Lässt dich das alles wirklich so kalt?"_

_Abermals zuckte Sting mit den Achseln._

_"Ja. Es ist mir gleich. Soll er doch verrecken."_

 

_Wenn du solche Worte von dir gibst, warum vergräbst du dann im nächsten Moment das Gesicht in den Händen um deinen Schmerz vor mir zu verbergen, obwohl er doch so offensichtlich ist?_

 

_Doch ich schwieg, sprach diesen Gedanken nicht laut aus. Es wäre nicht richtig. Jeder trauert eben auf seine Art und Weise._

 

_"Begleitest du mich zu seiner Beerdigung? Dann habe ich wenigstens einen Grund, nicht los zu heulen. Vor dir will ich schließlich stark sein."_

_Es überraschte mich wirklich, dass Sting plötzlich doch Anteilnahme an dem Schicksal seines leiblichen Vaters zeigte und ich nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte._

_Also legte ich ihm noch die Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete ihm verstehend, einfühlsam._

_"Das musst du nicht. Gerade vor mir nicht."_

 

 

 

_Als es ein paar Wochen später dann so weit war, vergoss Sting dennoch keine einzige Träne, starrte nur stumm auf das Grab und das Bild seines Vaters vor ihm._

_Und ich frage mich, was wohl in ihm vorgehen mag._

_Und wie viel ein gerade mal vierzehnjähriger Junge in seinem Leben schon durchmachen musste, um seinem eigenen Vater nicht nachzuweinen..._

 

 

 

POV: Sting

 

 

Am nächsten Tag nach diesem beschissenen Therapieversuch und Rogue's verletzenden Worten, traf ich mich am späten Nachmittag mit ein paar Kumpels in der Stadt, um mich abzulenken. Um mir nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe.

 

"Das Zeug ist der Hammer. Hier."

 

Natsu warf mir eine Tüte Gras entgegen.

 

"Spezialanfertigung.", meinte er noch zwinkernd.

 

Oha, will ich wissen, was er oder einer seiner Freunde da noch mit rein gemischt haben? Egal, scheiß drauf. Es ist genau das Richtige, um mich abzulenken.

 

Ich verarbeitete das Zeug in einer leeren Zigarettenhülse, während Gajeel, Bacchus und Bixlow irgendeiner notgeilen Blondine hinter her grölten, sie könne sich doch zu ihnen gesellen.

Es interessierte mich nicht. Billige Weiber.

 

"Cobra hat sich auf de Party aber ganz schön an dein Schnuckelchen ran geschmissen.", sprach mich dann Gerard, der Letzte im Bunde, an.

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Erinnere mich nicht daran. Dem müsste ich dafür eigentlich auch noch den Arsch aufreißen."

"Sieh es doch als Bestätigung, wie heiß dein Lover ist. Auch wenn ich selbst das nicht wirklich verstehen kann. Er ist doch voll der langweilige, spießige Streber, was findest du bloß an dem?", fragte Natsu dann.

"Also ich schon. Ich würde auch mal über ihn drüber rutschen. Und dabei stehe ich sonst nicht auf Kerle. Aber für ihn würde ich eine Ausnahme machen.", antwortete Gerard dann grinsend, auch wenn die Frage gar nicht an ihn gerichtet war.

"Wage es dir!", meinte ich dann drohend und der Blauhaarige hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"War doch nur Spaß."

 

Dann zündete ich die mit Gras gefüllte Zigarette an und inhalierte den giftigen Rauch, spürte die angenehm betäubend Wirkung meiner angespannten Nerven.

 

"Apropos, ist er das nicht?", meinte Natsu dann plötzlich und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Bücherladen auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Wir haben uns auch nicht gerade den besten Platz zum Kiffen ausgesucht, mitten in der Stadt auf einer Parkbank gegenüber einer belebten Einkaufspassage. Doch wen kümmert es schon.

 

Ich folgte dem Finger meines besten Freundes und tatsächlich, kam Rogue gerade aus eben genanntem Bücherladen heraus. Das ist so typisch für ihn. Er ist und bleibt eine kleine Bücherratte.

 

Die Sehnsucht übermannte mich schließlich, ich drückte Gerard die Kippe in die Hand und lief auf Rogue zu, griff bei ihm angekommen unvermittelt nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn in eine Seitengasse, um meine Ruhe zu haben und nicht den neugierigen Blicken meiner Freunde ausgesetzt zu sein.

 

"Was ist denn?", fragte Rogue, sah mich nicht an.

Ist er sauer? Immer noch wegen der Sache Gestern mit diesem Psychiater?

Ich hasse es, wenn er den Blick abwendet!

 

Also drängte ich ihn an die Wand, sodass er mit dem Rücken mit dieser zusammen stieß und stemmte meine Hände rechts und links neben seinem Kopf ab.

"Sieh mich an.", meinte ich ruhig, dennoch bestimmt.

Deutlich widerwillig hob er dann den Blick und sah mir direkt in die blauen Augen.

Ich hörte eine Tüte rascheln und merkte erst jetzt, dass er ein eingepacktes Buch in der Hand hatte.

 

"Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte ich dann.

"Interessiert dich das wirklich?"

"Sicher."

Er seufzte.

"Ein Roman. Ein Krimi."

"Aha."

"Sting. Dieser süßliche Geruch an dir. Ist das Gras? Habe ich dich und deine ach so tollen Freunde gerade gestört?"

Ich lachte leise.

"Du störst nie. Und ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass du weißt, wie Gras riecht."

"Jetzt nimmst du auch noch Drogen? Das wird ja immer besser."

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Immer diese Vorwürfe, diese dauernde Moralpredigten. Ich mache ohnehin alles falsch, ganz egal, was ich auch tue, es ist verkehrt. So haben schon meine Eltern gedacht und Rogue ist da nicht anders.

 

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so, es war doch gerade einmal ein Zug. Ich bin noch völlig klar im Kopf."

Dann beugte ich mich näher zu ihm, fing den Blick aus seinen wunderschönen, tief roten Augen auf.

"Deine Wirkung auf mich, ist ohnehin viel schlimmer als jede Droge."

 

Ich trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, kam ihm noch näher, atmete seinen betörenden Duft ein.

 

"Du musst mir schwören, dass du mich nie wieder verlässt. Nie wieder, hörst du?"

Erneut schlug meine Stimmung um, wich plötzlich der puren Verzweiflung und einer schrecklichen Verlustangst.

"Dann musst du die Therapie machen!"

"Wozu denn? Ich reiße mich doch schon zusammen!"

"Sting! Du hast es versprochen!"

Und die Verzweiflung wich der Wut.

"Sei still! Ich mache den Scheiß nicht mehr! Das bringt eh nichts! Du gehörst mir, ob mit oder ohne Therapie!"

"Was lässt dich das bitte glauben? Was gibt dir das Recht dazu, mich als dein Eigentum zu behandeln?"

"Weil du es bist! Du bist meins!", zischte ich wütend.

Wieso widerspricht er mir?

Das soll er nicht!

  
Ich verstärkte den Druck auf die Wand, spürte, wie der brüchige Putz zu bröckeln anfing und ich starrte den Anderen gereizt an.

Und auf einmal schluckte er, schien Angst vor einem erneuten Ausbruch meinerseits zu haben und dies bemerkte ich in diesem Augenblick auch. Und es tat mir Leid.

Mit einem mal wich die komplette Wut und die Reue trat an ihre Stelle.

 

Ich lockerte den Druck meiner Finger auf die Wand, ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Dreck, ich bin so total kaputt, da ist doch nicht mehr normal.

Vielleicht bin ich wirklich krank im Kopf.

Aber ich will einfach nicht, dass er mich wieder verlässt.

 

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht nochmal. Das würde ich nicht überleben, ich weiß es."

"Sting..."  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll, um dich für mich zu gewinnen. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht willst, weil ich dich so schlecht behandele und dir Angst mache. Weil ich krank bin und es nicht ändern kann. Und wer will schon mit einem gestörten Freak wie mir zusammen sein."

Ich lachte bitter und konnte plötzlich nicht verhindern, dass sich ein paar einzelne Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln stahlen. Seine Worte, alle, nicht nur die jetzigen, seine gesamte Abweisung tat einfach so unheimlich weh. Es zerriss mir das Herz.

Shit, ich bin wirklich total am Ende.

Rogue zerstört mich. Endgültig.

 

Es fing an zu Regnen, doch das war gut so. Es spülte diese lächerlichen Tränen weg. Ich fühle mich richtig erbärmlich, jämmerlich und hätte über mich selbst kotzen können. Dabei liebe ich ihn doch einfach so sehr, dass ich selbst nicht weiß, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Aber vielleicht musste das alles auch einfach schon lange mal raus.

 

"Es war dein Charakter, der mir die Sinne raubte, die Fähigkeit klar zu denken, im Keim erstickte. Es waren deine Augen, die meine Blicke für sich einnahmen, mich in ihren Bann zogen, als würde ich in ihnen ertrinken. Es waren deine Lippen, die Worte, die sie verließen, deine Stimme, die mich in Fesseln legte. Es waren deine Hände, deine Berührungen, die meinen Körper in Flammen stehen ließen. Es war deine Wärme, deine Nähe, die mir Geborgenheit schenkte. Es war dein Herz, dass meines erbarmungslos eroberte und es dir zu Füßen legte. Und es warst du, in den ich mich verliebte. So sehr, dass ich oft dachte, daran zu ersticken, zugrunde gehen und daran sterben zu müssen, da mich die Sehnsucht innerlich auffraß. Und letztendlich war es deine Abweisung, die mich innerlich tötete und zu einem Monster machte."

 

Rogue erzitterte, als ich mit den Fingerspitzen seine vom Regen nassen Lippen streifte.

Die Versuchung war groß. So verdammt groß.

Ich will ihn küssen. Ich will ihn berühren. Ich will ihn unter mir liegen haben, endlich das von ihm bekommen, was mir jahrelang zusteht.

Doch ich kämpfte mein eigenes, einnehmendes Verlangen mit aller Macht nieder, ließ es nicht die Oberhand gewinnen, wie schwer es auch war.

Dann ließ ich von ihm ab, entfernte mich von ihm.

 

Ich will, dass er sich nach mir verzehrt, so sehr, dass er sich mir willig vor die Füße wirft und darum fleht, von mir beschmutzt zu werden. Sein Wunsch soll es sein, genauso unrein und befleckt wie ich zu sein. Er soll mich wollen. Er soll mich lieben. So sehr, wie ich ihn liebe. Auf diese alles vernichtende, fast schon krankhafte Art.

 

Ich warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was gerade in ihm vor ging, ehe ich mich umdrehte und ihn alleine ließ, aus der Gasse hinaus trat.

 

Meine nassen Klamotten klebten wie eine ekelhafte, zweite Haut an mir, doch das ist egal.

 

Ich werde dieses makabere Spiel gewinnen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Der Weg in die Klinik war nicht weit.

 

Man konnte es wohl Glück nennen, dass sie zu so später Stunde noch auf hatte. Jedenfalls der ambulante Bereich.

 

Mittlerweile regnete es in Strömen und ich war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

 

Ich betrat die Psychiatrie, diesen ekelhaften Ort.

Die Dame an der Rezeption, die mich fragend musterte, kümmerte mich nicht. Ich ging einfach wortlos an ihr vorbei und steuerte den selben Raum wie gestern an, schenkte der Frau auch keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, als sie mich mit ihren Rufen aufhalten wollte.

Mein Ziel war klar, ich hatte es direkt vor Augen und lief ohne Umschweife auf den Raum zu.

Schließlich riss ich einfach die Tür auf, klopfte nicht, hoffte einfach, dass gerade kein anderer Patient da war.

 

Auch diesmal war das Glück wieder auf meiner Seite und Tempesta war allein, packte gerade irgendeine Akte in die Tasche und wollte wohl gerade Feierabend machen, als er inne hielt und mich überrascht, jedoch auch skeptisch musterte.

Er hat sicherlich nicht mit mir gerechnet. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich selbst habe ja nicht damit gerechnet, freiwillig noch einmal einen Fuß in diese Einrichtung zu setzen.

Doch nun war ich hier.

 

"Helfen sie mir. Ich will ihm nicht mehr weh tun."

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	8. 8. Loss of control

Tempesta bot mir ein Glas Wasser an und nahm dann mir gegenüber auf der Couch Platz.

 

Ich halte ihn bestimmt gerade von seinem Feierabend ab. Naya, was soll's.

 

"Sorry wegen Gestern.", fing ich an, wusste sonst nicht, wie ich ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen sollte.

Eigentlich ist es mir auch mehr als unangenehm nach den gestrigen Vorfällen wieder hier aufzukreuzen und nun um Hilfe zu bitten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein Stolz gerade einen beträchlichen Knacks bekam, doch es ging gerade nicht um mich. Ich tat es nicht für mich, sondern für die Person, die ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe.

Er ist meine Luft zum Atmen, mein ganz persönliches Opium.

 

"Es ist in Ordnung.", eriwderte Tempesta dann, winkte ab, war geduldig wie eh und je mit mir.

"Ich...weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich raste ständig aus und habe Angst, dass ich ihn noch mal verletzte."

"Es ist schwer für dich, deine Wut kontrollieren zu können, nicht?"

"Nicht nur meine Wut. Auch meine Eifersucht, meinen Kontrollzwang, meine aggressive Art...ach, eigentlich einfach alles."

Es wundert mich selbst, wie leicht es mir plötlzlich fällt, dass alles offen auszusprechen und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, tat es sogar irgendwie gut.

Und es war angenehm, bei dem Mann mir gegenüber das erste Mal auf Verständnis zu stoßen. Er ist die erste Person, die mich nicht mit diesen Vorwürfen und dieser Missachtung im Blick ansah, nein, es war einfach nur Akzeptanz.

Ob das an seinem Beruf liegt?

"Weswegen wirst du denn so wütend?", fragte der Ältere dann ruhig.

"Es gibt viele Gründe. Aber ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass die meisten in letzter Zeit mit Rogue zusammenhängen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich komm überhaupt nicht damit klar, wenn er mich abweist. Schon allein, wenn er nur den Blick abwendet oder einer anderen Person zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, raste ich aus. Oder wenn sich jemand an ihn ran schmeißt. Ich will ihn für mich allein haben, ich will ihn nicht teilen müssen."

"Weil du ihn so sehr liebst und Angst hast, ihn zu verlieren, nicht?"

Ich nickte.

Es ist unheimlich, wie gut dieser mir eigentlich fremde Mann bis in mein tiefstes Inneres vorzublicken scheint, in mir liest, als wäre ich ein einziges offenes Buch.

 

"Aber denkst du nicht, dass es gerade deine Art ist, die ihn daran hindert, sich auf dich einzulassen?"

"Doch.", gab ich zu, wusste ja, dass ich selbst irgendwo die Schuld an der ganzen Situation trage.

Und es war komisch, es sich einzugestehen.

"Aber ich gebe mir wirklich verdammt große Mühe, mich für ihn zu ändern und er will mich trotzdem nicht."

"Weil du ihn zu sehr bedrängst Sting und versuchst, diese Gefühle bei ihm auf Zwang herauf zu beschwören. Du musst ihm Zeit lassen."

"Wie viel Zeit denn?", fragte ich dann verzweifelt, sah den Blonden mir gegenüber hilfsuchend an.

"Das hängt ganz von ihm ab. Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen."

"Sie meinen, er liebt mich gar nicht?", meinte ich dann bitter, schloß gequält die Augen.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich weiß nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Jedoch Sting, ein wichtiger Schritt ist, dass du dir deine Fehler eingestehst. Das scheinst du mittlerweile zu tun und das ist gut so. Und du musst deine Eifersucht unbedingt in den Griff bekommen. Nicht jede Kleinigkeit ist es wert, eifersüchtig zu sein. Oftmals hat eine Situation gar nicht die Bedeutung, die du ihr womöglich bei misst."

Kurz gesagt, ich soll nicht überreagieren.

Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Nicht für so jemanden wie mich.

Naya, vermutlich hat er mit all dem ja gar nicht so unrecht, aber genau das ist doch das scheiß Problem, weswegen ich hier bin.

Gibt es da nicht irgendwelche Medikamente dagegen oder so?

 

"Was denkst du, woran das liegt, dass du so mit deiner Aggressivität zu kämpfen hast?"

Ich schnaubte, wusste nicht, wie ich ihm auf diese Frage am besten antworten, geschweige denn, ob ich es überhaupt tun sollte.

Aber bin ich nicht genau deswegen hier?

 

"Tya, ich schätze mal, ich bin einfach ein verkorkster Mensch. Die Art meines Stiefvaters hat wohl doch auf mich abgefärbt. Er hat viel getrunken und mich oft geschlagen. Er war extrem gewalttätig. Und nun bin ich wie er, das Monster, dass ich nie sein wollte.", gestand ich, vergrub dann das Gesicht in den Händen, denn mein Herz verkrampfte sich auf widerliche Weise, als der Selbsthass erneut in mir hoch kam.

"Du bist kein Monster. Rede dir das nicht ein. Und auch nicht wie dein Stiefvater. Schließlich hat er nie den Versuch einer Therapie gewagt, nicht wahr?"

Stimmt. Also bin ich in der Hinsicht wohl tatsählich ein ganz klein wenig besser als er, nicht?

 

"Entschuldige, wenn ich mit diesen Fragen alte Wunden aufreiße, aber ich muss wissen, woher das alles bei dir rührt."

"Schon okay. Sie sind doch schließlich der Seelenklempner, nicht?"

"So kann man es nennen...Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Hat sie nie etwas dagegen getan?"

Ich lachte spöttisch.

"Meine Alte hatte zu viel Schiss, dass er sich dann auch an ihr vergreift. Da sollte ich lieber her halten."

"Warum hat sie dann nicht..."

Mein klingelndes Telefon unterbrach den Älteren.

Nerviges Ding.

Wer ruft denn jetzt noch an?

 

Es klingelte eine Weile weiter und ich war mir unschlüssig darüber, was ich tun sollte.  
Es war unhöflich, nicht? Doch andererseits habe ich nie viel Wert auf so was Albernes wie Höflichkeit gelegt.

 

Doch das dumme Teil verstummte einfach nicht und ich zog es genervt aus der Hosentasche, sah kurz auf das Display.

Natsu.

Na dann kann es ja eigentlich nichts wichtiges sein. Oder?

 

Tempesta schien mein Zögern das Klingeln zu beenden, zu bemerken und erhob die Stimme.

"Schon gut, geh ran."

Ich warf ihm einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu und nahm dann endlich den penetranten Anruf meines besten Freundes entgegen.

 

'Bhoa, wurde aber auch mal Zeit. Du, da haben so ein paar Typen deinen kleinen Streber abgefangen. Sah übel aus. Vielleicht solltest du eingreifen.'

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ich starrte ungläubig auf die Wand vor mir, konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da gerade gehört habe.  
Das ist jetzt nicht wahr! Wirklich nicht!

 

"Warum helft ihr ihm nicht?"

'Wieso sollten wir? Das ist doch nicht unser Problem.'

Aber mein Problem! Und diese Wichser schimpfen sich meine Freunde!

'Außerdem bist du doch vorhin einfach wortlos abgehauen. Kurze Zeit später kam dann auch dein kleiner Freak aus der Gasse. Und weil es so ekelhaft geregnet hat, wollten wir halt auch heim. Und naya, paar Straßen weiter, wurde dein Schnuckel dann halt von diesen Typen aufgehalten. Nun haben die ihn irgendwohin mitgeschleppt. Beeil dich lieber, wer weiß, was die sonst noch mit ihm machen.', meinte Natsu lachend und ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten den Hals umgedreht!

Dieser Bastard, mieses Arschloch!

 

Dann legte ich einfach auf, hatte kein Bock mehr, mit diesem Dreckssack weiter zu disskutieren und sprang hastig von der Couch auf.

 

"Tut mir leid.", meinte ich dann an Tempesta gerichtet, schnappte mir eilig meine Jacke und zog sie mir halbherzig an.

"Es ist in Ordnung, beeil dich."

Ich nickte.

"Danke."

 

Dann stürmte ich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Raum, verließ die Klinik und stürmte auf die Straße.

Wenn sie ihn kurz nach der Gasse in der ich mit ihm war abgefangen haben, dann können sie ihn hoffentlich nicht allzuweit gebracht haben.

 

Glücklicherweise sollte ich Recht behalten und ein paar Straßen weiter, kam ich an einer alten Lagerhalle vorbei, aus der ich laute, aufgeregte Stimmen vernahm.

Ich blieb schweratmend stehen und warf einen Blick auf das Geschehen.

Und tatsächlich!

Dort war er! Rogue!

 

Er saß am Boden, das Gesicht blutverschmiert, offenbar eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, doch der Blick dennoch ungebrochen.

Um ihn herum standen vier Kerle, allerdings erkannte ich sie erst auf den zweiten Blick. Es handelte sich bei ihnen allen um Mistkerle aus unserer Schule. Einer war mir durch die Party sogar mehr als bekannt.

Cobra.

Er war es auch, der triumphierend vor Rogue kniete und ungeniert unter dessen Shirt griff.

Er muss ihn seit der Party wirklich wollen, wenn er sogar so weit geht, ihn so in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Und ich frage mich gerade, wer von uns beiden das größere Monster ist.

 

Die anderen drei kannte ich nur von Namen her, wusste jedoch, dass sie zu Cobras "Gang" gehörten.

Midnight, Brain und Racer.

 

Sie bemerkten mich nicht, keiner von ihnen und ich beobachtete eine Weile lang völlig überfordert das Geschehen, sah unschlüssig dabei zu, wie Cobra Rogue nähr zu sich zog und ihm ungeniert ins Ohr biss, während der Schwarzhaarige angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Die drei Übrigen gröllten laut.

Mir wurde schlecht.

Und doch griff ich nicht ein.

Warum?

Wegen den Worten Tempestas.

 

Er hat gesagt, ich soll meine Eifersucht in den Griff kriegen.

Und genau da liegt das Problem.

Ist es jetzt also ebenfalls eine aus Eifersucht heraus resultierende Reaktion, dass ich die Typen dafür umbringen will, dass sie Rogue anfassen, dass sie es wagen, sich an meinem Eigentum zu vergehen?  
Wenn ich jetzt eingreife, weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich meine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle haben werde und Blut fließen wird. Viel Blut. Und es wird sicherlich nicht meins sein.

Aber das darf nicht sein. Schließlich ist doch genau das mein Problem. Also muss ich es in den Griff bekommen.

Das Eingreifen wäre jetzt falsch oder?

Oder ist es vielleicht doch einfach nur der Beschützerinstinkt und gar nicht die Eifersucht in mir, der sieht, dass Rogue das alles gar nicht will und ihm deshalb helfen will?

Ich bin so verwirrt.

Was soll ich nur tun?

Vor dem heutigen Gespräch mit meinem Psychiater wäre mir klar gewesen, ich hätte nicht einen Moment gezögert und diese schmierigen Typen allesamt ins Jenseits befördert. Doch seit dem Gespräch mit dem Blonden bin ich verwirrt und weiß nicht, ob es wirklich das Richtige wäre. Schließlich will ich diesen Säcken nur die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln, weil ich eifersüchtig bin und gerade diese Eifersucht muss ich doch in den Griff bekommen, nicht?

Aber muss ich ihn nicht auch beschützen?

Fragt sich nur, wie weit diese Typen da tatsächlich gehen wollen.

 

 

"Yo Sting! Wie lange willst du noch da rum stehen und zuschauen? Macht dich das geil oder wie?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Cobras und erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass er mich scheinbar doch bemerkt hat.  
Und es geschah auch in exakt diesem Augenblick, dass Rogues Blick direkt den meinen traf, doch ich konnte nicht definieren, was er mit diesem aussagen wollte. Er war unergründlich.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, versuchte mich nicht provozieren zu lassen und kam näher zu Cobra und seiner Gruppe getreten.

 

Der Braunhaarige holte plötzlich ein Messer heraus, schnitt das Oberteil von Rogue entzwei, entblöste damit die reine, makellose Haut darunter und hinterließ eine feine blutige Spur auf diesem. Er verspürtee nicht das gerinste Gefühl von Scham, als er dem Rotäugigen einfach eine Hand in die Hose schob und dort ungeniert zupackte, was Rogue kurz gequält zusammenzucken ließ.

 

Und meine Wut entbrannte, ich ballte gereizt die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

Wie konnte er es wagen?!

Nicht einmal ich habe ihn bisher je dort berühren dürfen!

Oh, dafür wird er bluten!

 

"Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so angepisst, du kannst ja gerne mitmachen Sting. Ich lass dir auch gern den Vortritt. Ist es nicht genau das, was du immer wolltest? Du willst ihn doch ficken, nicht?"

Ja.

Ja, ich will.

Und wie ich es will!

So sehr, dass ich mein Verlangen kaum noch im Zaun halten kann.

Und irgendwo hat er ja recht oder?

Das ist doch die Gelegenheit endlich das zu bekommen, was mir ohnehin zu steht.

Und ich dachte tatsächlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darüber nach, sein Angebot anzunehmen und diesem Jungen, den ich über alles liebe, einfach ins Nirvana zu vögeln.

Doch letztlich war es genau dieses wiederliche Gefühl, dieser Mist, der sich "Liebe" nannte, was mich daran hinderte, ihm das anzutun.

Und selbst wenn, es war nie mein Wunsch, dass sich außer mir noch jemand an dem Schwarzhaarigen vergeht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich sollte der einzige sein, der ihn berühren darf!

 

"Er kann mir ja in der Zwischenzeit einen blasen, während du ihn nimmst.", meinte Cobra lachend und war bereits dabei, seinen Hosenstall zu öffnen, griff währenddessen mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Gesicht des Rotäugigen und drehte es forsch in seine Richtung, erhob sich zeitgleich und kam ihm mit seinem Schritt bedrohlich nahe.

Rogue schaffte es lediglich für einen flüchtigen Augenblick, seinen Blick erneut mir zuzuwenden, dieses mal hilfsuchend und flehend.

Und da brannten mir endgültig die Sicherungen durch und all die guten Vorsätze der Therapie waren mit einem mal komplett vergessen.  
Das ging einfach zu weit, viel zu weit!

Scheiß auf Eifersucht, scheiß auf meine Gewalttätigkeit, neimand hat das Recht dazu, sich an meinem Eigentum zu vergreifen. NIEMAND!

 

Auf dem Boden lag eine Eisenstange und während die anderen ihrem Boss bereits erfreut zujubelten, griff ich nach besagtem Gegenstand, holte aus und schlug es Cobra voller Wucht gegen den Kopf.

Ich hörte Knochen splittern, ein widerliches Geräusch, dass mich mit Genugtuung erfüllte und der Braunhaarige verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein, knallte auf den Boden, während sich eine widerliche Blutlache neben seinem Kopf bildete.

Eine dicke Platzwunde zierte nun sein entstelltes Gesicht und seine Leute sogen erschrocken die Luft ein.

 

"Du dreckiger Bastard! Das wirst du büßen!"

 

Die Drei kamen auf mich zugestürmt, doch sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance, ich habe mich schon so oft in meinem Leben geprügelt, es ist ein total sinnloses Unterfangen gegen mich antreten zu wollen. Zudem habe ich eine Waffe und sie lediglich ein lächerliches Messer.

 

Kurze Zeit später lagen auch die anderen drei mit mehreren gebrochenen Rippen blutend und hustend auf dem Boden, während ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf meinen Zügen lag.

Ich drehte mich lachend um, schritt erneut auf den bewusstlosen Cobra zu und trat ihm voller Wucht in die Seite.

Dann hob ich erneut die Eisenstange zum Schlag aus, wollte sie auf ihn niederprasseln lassen.

 

"Nicht Sting! Du bringst ihn noch um!", rief Rogue dann plötzlich.

"Na und? Er hat dich angefasst und wäre ich nicht gekommen, wärst du jetzt ganz bestimmt keine Jungfrau mehr. Er soll sterben! Er muss bestraft werden!"

Dann wollte ich die Stange endlich mit ihrem Ziel kollidieren lassen, aber Rogue sprang hastig auf und warf sich gegen mich.

Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ die Stange sinken.

"Nein! Wenn du ihn tötest, landest du im Gefängnis!"

"Tse."

Ich atmete noch ein paar mal tief ein und aus, warf dann mit einem wütenden Aufschrei die Stange beiseite, griff nach Rogues Hand und zerrte ihn fort...

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Sachte tupfte Rogue mir die Schnittwunde am Arm mit Desinfektionsmittel ab, die ich mir beim Kampf vorhin zugezogen habe.

 

Wir saßen in meiner Wohnung auf meinem Bett, es war einfach näher als seine und ich hatte mehr als genug Platz, dass er die Nacht über mit hier schlafen konnte. Wenn er wollte.

 

"Wieso hast du nicht schon eher eingegriffen?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

"Ich wollte ja. Aber du weißt, was ich will. Und die Versuchung war so groß. Ich hätte dich endlich haben können. Aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass es nicht das ist, was ich will. Ich meine, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Und dann hätten sie dich auch angefasst. Aber ich will dich nicht teilen müssen."

"Wenigstens bist du ehrlich. Trotzdem Danke. Du hast es zwar total übertrieben, aber ohne dich, wäre wer was weiß passiert. Ich bin froh, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Urplötzlich lehnte Rogue seine Stirn an meinen Arm und ich sah ihn überrascht an, registierte das leichte Zittern, dass von ihm ausging.

"Naya, der eigentliche Grund weshalb ich so lange gezögert habe, war eigentlich wegen den Worten Tempestas. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Sonst hätte ich nie so lange gewartet."

"Du warst noch mal beim Psychiater?", fragte Rogue dann ehrlich verwundert, sah mich ungläubig an.

Ich schnaubte.

"Ja. Vorhin. Nur wegen dir. So 'ne scheiße!"

 

Doch plötzlich legte sich ein warmes, glückliches Lächeln auf die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, so liebevoll und seelig, wie er es damals nur mir geschenkt hat. Damals, als wir noch Kinder waren, beste Freunde. Dieses Lächeln, dass ich so sehr an ihm liebe und so schrecklich sehr vermisst habe. Dieses Lächeln, was mein Herz vor Freude wild gegen meine Brust schlagen ließ, so dass es schon weh tat.

 

"Naya, wenn du mich dafür nicht wieder verlässt, ist es schon okay. Dann mache ich den Dreck eben."

 

Dann spürte ich Hände an meinen Wangen und registrierte, wie Rogue meinen Kopf zu sich drehte, er sich vorbeugte und mir unvermittelt die Lippen aufdrückte.

Ich war völlig überrumpelt, blinzelte verwirrt, erhofft mir, in seinem Blick eine Antwort für sein Verhalten zu finden, doch seine wundervollen Augen waren geschlossen.

War das jetzt eine Art Belohnung?

 

Doch was für ein Narr wäre ich, diese nicht anzunehmen.

Also schloß ich ebenfalls meine Augen, stemmte mich dann gegen ihn und drückte ihn mit meinem Körpergewicht nach unten in die weichen Laken des Bettes.

Ich vertiefte den Kuss, bewegte meine Lippen gegen seine und er erwiderte. Es war förmlich wie süßes Gift, dass sich unaufhaltsam in meine Blutbahn schlich, meine Sinne erbarmungslos betäubte.

Ich habe mir das so sehr gewünscht, denn dieses mal küsst er mich nicht etwa, weil er betrunken ist. Zudem tat er es auch noch von sich aus. Heißt das, dass ich hoffen darf?

 

Meine Zunge fand den Weg in seinen Mund, während sich seine Finger unbeholfen in meine Schultern krallten.

 

Erst als ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte und meine rechte Hand über seinen Oberschenkel wandern ließ, unterbrach er den Kuss und drückte mich leicht von sich.

War er etwa immer noch nicht so weit?

Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten?

Wie lange KANN Ich noch warten?

 

Aber naya, nach dem Erlebnis vorhin, verstand ich, dass es ja nicht unbedingt gleich heute sein muss.

 

Also ließ ich schweren Herzens von ihm ab und ließ mich neben ihn ins Kissen fallen, zog ihn in meine Arme und drückte ihn an mich, vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen weichen, pechschwarzen Haaren.

 

"Bleibst du die Nacht hier? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dich nicht anrühren werde."

 

"...Okay."

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	9. 9. Know your fear

Die heutige Therapiesitzung mit Tempesta war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, wie die erste für mich. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass diesmal Rogue mit dabei war. Das hatte eine unheimlich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich.  
  
Ich hatte die Lippen des Kleineren bereits in Beschlag genommen, kaum waren wir aus dem Raum getreten und hatten den Weg zum Fahrstuhl angesteuert. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr an mich halten, das plötzliche Verlangen hatte mich bereits während der Therapie überkommen und ließ sich kaum noch im Zaun halten.  
  
Harsch drängte ich ihn nun an die Wand neben dem Knopf für den Aufzug und betätigte diesen nebenbei, während ich dem Rotäugigen fordernd die Zunge in den Mund schob.  
Er erwiderte, wenn auch holprig und ließ es sogar zu, dass ich mich näher an ihn drückte, die elektrischen Schläge spürte, als sich unsere Körper berührten, zeitgleich meine Hand unter sein graues Shirt schob und mit den Fingern seinen Rücken hoch fuhr.  
  
Es ist mir total egal, dass wir hier gerade in einer Klinik sind und sich so was eigentlich nicht gehört. Zudem befand sich außer uns gerade niemand auf dem Gang. Und selbst wenn, wäre es mir dennoch gleich.  
Ich frage mich nur, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen werde können. Denn sein leises Keuchen machte es mir alles andere als leichter und bewirkte das Aufstellen meiner Nackenhärchen.  
  
Dann erklang ein leises "Pling", die Türen des Aufzuges öffneten sich und ich ließ schweren Herzens von Rogue ab. Zumindest für's erste.  
  
"Du willst mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren?", fragte der Kleinere dann plötzlich und krallte die Finger in sein Oberteil.  
  
Ach ja, das ist ja etwas, was ich völlig vergessen habe. Seine panische Angst vor Fahrstühlen.  
Woher diese genau rührt, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Doch er hat diese Phobie schon seit ich denken kann, extrem stark ausgeprägt.  
Aber jeder Mensch hat vor irgendwas Angst, nicht wahr? Manche haben Angst vor Clowns, wieder andere vor Schlangen oder vor Spinnen. Und während meine größte Angst darin besteht, Rogue zu verlieren, hat eben dieser vor so etwas total banalem wie einem Fahrstuhl Angst. Warum auch immer.  
  
"Geht schneller. Und wir sind ungestört.", zwinkerte ich ihm dann verschwörerisch zu.  
"Für eine halbe Minute oder so. Lass uns lieber die Treppen nehmen."  
Naya, der zweite Stock ist ja nun wirklich nicht sonderlich weit und beim Hoch laufen vorhin, haben wir auch die Treppen genommen. Dennoch, wird es nicht auch für ihn Zeit seine Angst zu überwinden?  
Sicher, im Alltag lassen sich Fahrstühle ganz gut meiden, aber er muss doch auch lernen, dass diese nun wirklich nichts schlimmes an sich haben. Auch wenn ich den genauen Grund für seine Furcht nicht kenne, sollte er sie dennoch besiegen.  
Ich springe schließlich auch für ihn über meinen Schatten und mache diese bescheuerte Therapie, also kann er es doch auch tun, nicht? Auch wenn dies vielleicht etwas anderes ist.  
  
Also griff ich nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn näher Richtung seines persönlichen Höllengeräts.  
"Sting, ich will nicht!", meinte er dann, wehrte sich gegen meinen Griff.  
"Komm schon, ich bin doch bei dir. Er bleibt schon nicht stehen."  
"Und wenn doch?", fragte er verunsichert, sein ängstlicher Blick bohrte sich in meinen.  
Ich bin wohl ein Arsch, ihn zu so was zu zwingen. Aber ich will ihm doch nur beweisen, dass da wirklich nichts schlimmes dabei ist.  
"Passiert schon nicht.", antwortete ich überzeugt, wollte ihm so seine in meinen Augen unbegründete Angst nehmen und zog ihn dann hinter mir in den Aufzug.  
  
Ich drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und die Türen schlossen sich, der Fahrstuhl fuhr los und Rogue zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich dieser in Bewegung setzte.  
Woher diese Angst wohl kommt? Was liegt ihr zugrunde? Irgendeinen Grund muss es ja haben. Ist damals vielleicht mal etwas Schlimmes in einem Aufzug vorgefallen?  
Ich kannte ihn nun schon so lange, aber das ist etwas, was mir bis heute ein Rätsel ist.  
Wie lange er wohl schon keinen Fuß mehr in so ein Transportmittel gesetzt hat?  
  
Es war wie ein mehr als billiges Klischee, fast, als müsste es so sein, nur um Rogues Angst noch einmal zusätzlich zu schüren oder um mich als bösartigen Lügner darzustellen, der es mit seinen Worten förmlich herauf beschwört hat.  
Doch der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich lediglich für ein paar Sekunden und blieb dann wie in einem schlechten Film tatsächlich stehen.  
Und ich fühlte mich wirklich total verarscht. Soll das jetzt irgendwie lustig sein oder wie?!  
  
Auch der Schwarzhaarige schien diesen Umstand jetzt zu realisieren, versuchte im ersten Moment noch krampfhaft Ruhe zu bewahren, doch nachdem auch nach einigen Minuten nichts geschah, traf ihn offenbar gänzlich die Erkenntnis und er rutschte kraftlos an der Wand nach unten auf den Boden, begann zu zittern und die pure Panik sprach aus seinen Augen.  
  
Ich betätigte erst den Knopf zum manuellen Öffnen der Türen, versuchte mein Glück, doch da wir uns scheinbar genau zwischen zwei Etagen befanden, tat sich nichts.  
Also drückte ich auf den Notrufknopf, der schließlich extra für solche Situationen gedacht war.  
  
'Hallo?', meldete sich dann eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Lautsprechers.  
"Jo. Ähm, der Aufzug ist irgendwie stehen geblieben."  
'Die Türen lassen sich auch nicht öffnen?'  
"Nein.", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn sie es durch den Lautsprecher natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
'Um welchen Aufzug handelt es sich denn? Haben sie eine Seriennummer?', fragte sie dann weiter.  
Wo soll ich die denn bitte her bekommen? Dumme Frage.  
"Um den in der Tartaros-Psychiatrie. Da gibt es nur den einen. Scheint schon 'ne Weile nicht mehr gewartet worden zu sein.", meinte ich dann spöttisch.  
Wird der nicht irgendwo angezeigt, von wo aus der Notruf erfolgt? Warum fragt die mich das dann?  
'Verstehe. Wir schicken ihnen umgehend Hilfe. Bitte haben sie ein wenig Geduld und bewahren sie Ruhe.'  
"Jo.", erwiderte ich dann nur und die Frau am anderen Ende beendete unser Gespräch.  
  
Dann entfernte ich mich von der Sprechanlage, begab mich zu Rogue, ließ mich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken und musterte ihn missmutig.  
Seine Verfassung gefiel mir nicht und weckte Sorge in mir. Er saß da wie so ein Häufchen Elend, die Beine angewinkelt, die Finger in den Haaren vergraben und den verzweifelten Blick stur nach unten gerichtet.  
  
"Sieht aus, als sitzen wir eine Weile hier fest."  
Er antwortete mir nicht.  
"Wovor hast du denn solche Angst? Ist doch alles gut, die holen uns hier schon raus."  
"Nichts ist gut.", murmelte er leise, so leise, dass ich es nicht mal verstand, obwohl ich mich unmittelbar vor ihm befand.  
"Was?", fragte ich also nochmal nach.  
"Nichts ist gut!", wiederholte er dann, diesmal lauter, hob den Kopf und sah mich plötzlich voller Anklage und Wut an.  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld! Du wolltest ja unbedingt mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren! Und jetzt werden wir hier drin sterben!"  
"Whoa, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Keiner wird hier sterben."  
Ich hob meine Hand, wollte ihm beruhigend durch die Haare streichen, doch er schlug sie wütend weg.  
Und das wiederum, machte mich wütend.  
"Doch! Wir werden ersticken! Wie damals dieser Mann!"  
Von was redet er da? Welcher Mann?  
"Was meinst du?", fragte ich verwirrt, wurde beim besten Willen nicht schlau aus seinen Worten.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, begann nur noch stärker zu beben, als die Lichter kurz unheilverheisend flackerten, jedoch nicht erstarben.  
  
"Als ich noch ganz klein war, habe ich mit meinen Eltern einen Ausflug gemacht. Wir sind auch mit einem Fahrstuhl gefahren. Er war komplett voll, wir haben uns kaum noch rein quetschen können. Er ist auch stehen geblieben. Wir mussten über eine Stunde auf den Notdienst warten und die Luft wurde irgendwann immer knapper. Es waren einfach zu viele Menschen. Ein Mann ist erstickt und tot umgefallen. Direkt vor mir. Als würde er mich aus seinen toten Augen anklagend ansehen. Eine andere Frau wäre auch beinahe gestorben, hätten die Retter nicht genau in dem Moment die Türen geöffnet. Seine toten Augen verfolgen mich bis heute, sobald ich auch nur in die Nähe eines Fahrstuhls komme."  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich. Das hat er mir nie erzählt. So ein Ereigniss muss einen prägen, vor allem, wenn man es als Kind erlebt hat.  
Aber es ist doch nicht seine Schuld gewesen, keiner kann etwas dafür, wenn die Technik versagt. Doch dessen ist er sich sicher selbst bewusst.  
Aber die Erinnerung eines in der Kindheit erlebten Traumas vergisst man meist nie wieder. Mir selbst geht es da ja auch nicht anders.  
  
"Aber diesmal ist es anders. Wir sind nur zu zweit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut.", startete ich einen erneuten Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Nein, es ist aus."  
Oh je, er ist ja wirklich total verzweifelt und völlig am Ende. Ich sollte ihn ablenken. Aber wie?  
  
"Rogue."  
Er reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr, schien in einen aphatischen Zustand zu versinken.  
"Rogue, sieh mich an."  
Auch diesmal kam keinerlei Reaktion von dem Kleineren.  
Ich seufzte, griff dann nach seinem Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, zwang ihn so, mich endlich einmal anzusehen.  
"Es ist alles gut."  
Ich küsste ihn sachte auf die Wange.  
"Ich bin bei dir."  
Dann wanderte ich weiter zu seinem Ohr, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, registrierte erfreut, wie er erzitterte, dieses mal jedoch gewiss nicht aus Angst.  
"Uns passiert nichts."  
Ich wanderte zurück zu seiner Nase, platzierte auch auf dieser einen sanften Kuss.  
"Und wenn wir tatsächlich sterben sollten, dann wenigstens gemeinsam."  
Dann verschloss ich meine Lippen mit seinen, merkte aber erst dann, dass der letzte Satz wohl eher kontraproduktiv gewesen ist und ich diesen nicht hätte sagen sollen.  
Denn die allmähliche Ruhe die bei meinen vorhergehenden Worten so langsam in ihm eingekehrt ist, erstarb mit einem mal und er biss mir unvorbereitet in die Unterlippe, stieß mich dann harsch von sich und sah mich völlig panisch an.  
  
"Ich will nicht sterben.", hauchte er dann heißer und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, wurde hektisch und abgehakt.  
Er drohte gänzlich in Panik auszubrechen.  
Hoffentlich fängt er jetzt nicht auch noch zu hyperventilieren an.  
Aber ich bin ja auch selbst Schuld, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, weiß ich doch eigentlich um seine Angst.  
  
Doch es gab da etwas, dass mich gerade rasend vor Wut machte. Etwas, mit dem ich noch nie sonderlich gut umgehen konnte und das nach zwei Therapiestunden garantiert nicht einfach verschwunden ist. So schnell lassen sich solch schwerwiegende Probleme nicht einfach beheben.  
Ablehnung.  
Er hat mich von sich gestoßen.  
Und das ist das Letzte.  
Immerhin dachte ich, bin zumindest davon ausgegangen, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind, nachdem er mich doch gestern von sich aus geküsst hat und meine heutigen Berührungen erwidert, meine Nähe zugelassen hat.  
  
Angst hin oder her, er hat mich nicht von sich zu stoßen!  
Schließlich wollte ich ihn doch nur ablenken.  
  
Ich begab mich wieder zu ihm, drückte ihm erneut meine Lippen auf. Dieses mal hart und herrisch, meine verständnisvolle Stimmung war durch Rogues eigene Schuld wieder einmal komplett umgeschlagen.  
Während des Kusses dirigierte ich ihn zeitgleich in eine liegende Position auf den Boden und drängte mich an ihn, ließ bewusst unsere Becken miteinander kollidieren.  
Er keuchte leise, konnte es nicht verhindern und stemmte dann doch verzweifelt seine Hände gegen meinen Oberkörper, wollte mich von sich drücken, doch ich war ihm körperlich schon immer überlegen.  
  
Warum wehrt er sich?  
  
Ich löste den Kuss, verbiss mich stattdessen in seinem Hals und rieb mein Becken verlangend gegen seins, mir mehr als bewusst, welche Wirkung ich damit unweigerlich bei ihm erzielen musste.  
  
"Sting...", kam es dann irgendwann flehend über seine schönen Lippen, während er sich hilflos unter mir wand, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach.  
Das Verlangen in mir stieg, gewann allmählich die Oberhand und der Verstand verabschiedete sich zunehmend. Einmal erwacht, war ich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, diesen Umstand einzudämmen.  
Ich wollte diesen Jungen schon so lange, so schrecklich lange und nun bin ich so kurz davor, dass ich nicht denke, dass mich jetzt noch etwas aufhalten kann.  
Und wir sind doch jetzt zusammen oder?  
Sind wir das?  
Und so etwas ist in einer Beziehung doch schließlich normal, nicht?  
  
Während meine linke Hand ihren Weg unter sein Shirt fand, wanderte meine Rechte weiter zu seinem Oberschenkel, strich einmal besitzergreifend drüber und drückte dann forsch seine Beine auseinander, wanderte unaufhaltsam ihrem Ziel, seiner Körpermitte entgegen.  
Ich hole mir doch lediglich das, was mir ohnehin zusteht, keiner kann mir deswegen also Vorwürfe machen, oder?  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf, als ich an meinem Zielpunkt angekommen Druck ausübte und die Geräusche die er daraufhin von sich gab, auch noch das letzte bisschen Vernunft ersterben ließen.  
  
Ungeduldig und mit fahrigen Bewegungen machte ich mich dann an dem Gürtel seiner Hose zu schaffen, öffnete diese und zog die Hose ein Stück weit nach unten, gab damit ein wenig von seinem wundervollen Becken preis und ich spürte, wie ich bei diesem Anblick hart wurde.  
Gott, wie sehr ich ihn doch will. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!  
Diese helle, makellose Haut war die reinste Versuchung. Wie soll man dieser nur widerstehen können?  
  
Ich leckte mir gierig über die Lippen, brachte eben jene dann auf seinem rechten Hüftknochen zum Liegen, biss hinein und markierte ihn als das, was er war. Mein Eigentum.  
  
Plötzlich registrierte ich jedoch ein Zittern, hörte ein leises Schluchzen und hielt irritiert inne, blickte fragend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch.  
  
Er hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinte leise vor sich hin.  
War das meine Schuld?  
Bin ich doch zu weit gegangen?  
  
"Bitte Sting. Ich weiß, dass du mit mir schlafen willst. Und das ist auch okay. Aber bitte, nicht hier. Nicht in einem Fahrstuhl. Ich habe Angst. Schreckliche Angst."  
  
Alles in mir schrie förmlich danach, diesen Jungen jetzt einfach zu nehmen und mir endlich meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. So hart, dass er tagelang nicht mehr laufen kann, nicht einmal mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist. Meine pochende Errektion erschwerte das Denken nur noch zusätzlich und der Anblick Rogues, wie er da völlig wehrlos vor mir lag, die Hose halb herunter gezogen und als würde er nur darauf warten, dass ich über ihn herfalle, machte mich schier verrückt.  
Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht.  
Ich brachte es nicht fertig.  
Es gibt wahrlich schönere Orte für das erste Mal.  
  
Doch es fiel mir schwer, so unendlich schwer mich zusammenzureißen.  
Ich erhob mich, knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Ich konnte kaum noch an mich halten, die Sehnsucht in mir war einfach viel zu groß, die Lust hatte schon lange die Kontrolle übernommen.  
Wie soll man sich nur in Beherrschung üben können, wenn die Person die man so sehr begehrt, SO vor einem liegt?!  
Das ist einfach nur grausam und eine der schlimmsten Arten der Folter die es gibt. Da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher.  
  
Um meinem alles vernichtenden Verlangen irgendwie Einhalt zu gebieten, musste ich dieses mit einem anderen, stärkeren Gefühl betäuben.  
Also trat ich ein paar Schritte zurück, holte dann voller Wut aus und rammte meine Faust in den hier hängenden Spiegel, der zerbrach und dessen Splitter anklagend zu Boden fielen.  
  
Rogue zuckte erneut erschrocken zusammen, während mein Blut den Boden besudelte und ich nur am Rande wahrnahm, wie sich eine Scherbe tief in meinen Handrücken gebohrt hatte, fast so, als wollte sie mich damit für meine Tat bestrafen.  
  
Dann ließ ich mich schwer atmend auf den Boden sinken und fuhr mir mit der unverletzten Hand durch die Haare, schloß gequält die Augen.  
  
Eine Weile lang verharrte ich so, ehe ich spürte, wie Rogue zaghaft nach meiner Hand griff und vorsichtig die Scherbe aus dieser zog.  
Obwohl ich den Schmerz durchaus fühlte, schenkte ich dem jedoch keinerlei weitere Beachtung, hob jedoch den Blick und beobachtete den Kleineren skeptisch dabei, wie er eine Packung Taschentücher aus seiner Hosentasche kramte und mir eines davon behutsam auf die blutende Wunde drückte, wohl um die Blutung irgendwie notdürftig zu stoppen.  
  
Er schien immer noch ziemlich verstört.  
Und es ist irgendwo meine Schuld.  
Dabei mache ich doch gerade deshalb die Therapie, um ihm nicht mehr weh zu tun.  
Doch meine Geduld neigt sich immer mehr dem Ende zu. Wenn er mir nicht bald endlich erlaubt, mit ihm schlafen zu dürfen, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal wieder bei Lisanna vorbei schauen. Aber dafür sollte ich womöglich erstmal die Frage klären, ob wir denn nun zusammen sind oder nicht. Sonst würde ich ja fremd gehen. Nicht, dass mich das bisher je interssiert hätte. Aber Rogue wollte ich nicht betrügen. Wirklich nicht.  
  
"Rogue, sag...dein Kuss gestern...heißt das eigentlich, dass du meine Gefühle endlich erwiderst? Lässt du dich auf diese Beziehung mit mir ein?"  
"Ich...", er brach ab, schien unsicher und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Ich würde es schon gerne probieren. Aber manchmal habe ich Angst vor dir.", gab er dann zu.  
Naya, vorwerfen kann man es ihm wohl nicht. Ich benehme mich manchmal wirklich daneben, reagiere oft über und meist artet es auch total aus. Das sehe sogar ich selbst ein.  
  
Ich griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu meinen Lippen, hauchte liebevolle Küsse auf jeden einzelnen Finger.  
"Ich weiß, dass ich keineswegs perfekt bin. Aber ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, mich nur für dich zu ändern. Und wenn ich wirklich sagen kann, dass du mein fester Freund bist, habe ich einen der wichtigsten Gründe weniger, um mich weiterhin ständig aufzuregen."  
Rogue schwieg, rückte aber näher zu mir heran und bettete seinen Kopf auf meine Brust, vergrub seine Finger in mein Shirt.  
Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu mir.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich leise, vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren, atmete den betörenden Duft ein.  
"Wir haben beide viele Fehler gemacht. Wir...können es probieren. Diese Beziehung meine ich."  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte gänzlich zu mir durchgesickert waren, doch dann lächelte ich. Glücklich. Einfach nur unendlich glücklich.  
"Okay."  
  
  
Wir verharrten in dieser Position und kurze Zeit darauf, wurden wir dann endlich aus dem Fahrstuhl geholt...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
POV: Rogue  
  
  
Feiertage sind schon etwas Praktisches.  
Zusammen mit dem Wochenende haben wir Abiturienten nun vier Tage am Stück frei.  
  
Sting wollte mit ein paar Kumpels und mir ans Meer.  
An sich klang die Idee unheimlich verlockend, doch wie schön das auch klang, der Gedanke an Stings Freunde machte mir die Freude sogleich zunichte.  
  
Ich hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit gehabt, allein mit ihm zu fahren. Aber auf Natsu, Gajeel, Bixlow, Bacchus, Gerard, Elsa, Lucy und Ultia hatte ich nun gar keine Lust. Warum will er die alle mitschleppen?  
Ultia und Gerard führen seit der Party wohl so etwas, wie eine "Fickbeziehung". Ich mag diese Wortwahl zwar nicht sonderlich, aber ein passenderes Wort gab es dafür nicht. Sie taten nichts anderes, ein richtiges Paar waren sie nicht.  
War mir ja eigentlich auch total egal, aber Orga hatte mir davon erzählt. Er ist schlimmer als eine Frau, was den neuesten Tratsch anbelangt.  
Ach und Natsu wollte wohl unbedingt Gray mitschleifen. Naya, auch nicht mein Problem.  
  
Aber was soll ich denn mit diesem bekloppten Haufen? Ich bin nicht mit einem von denen irgendwie befreundet. Gray glaube ich, aber auch nicht. Er ist mir ja noch der Sympatischte.  
  
Doch es half alles nichts, denn als Sting mir gestern von diesem Ausflug erzählt hatte, war er so begeistert und hatte so ein Strahlen auf dem Gesicht, dass ich einfach nicht ablehnen konnte. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so lächeln gesehen. Und letztlich hatte mein Herz schneller zugestimmt, als mein Verstand arbeiten konnte.  
Er sollte mich jeden Moment holen kommen.  
  
Ich würde auch gerne jemanden mitnehmen. Einen Freund. Doch Rufus wäre wohl keine gute Wahl, Sting würde nur wieder ausrasten. Und ich denke nicht, dass Orga ohne Rufus mitkommen will.  
  
Doch dann kam mir jemand anderes in den Sinn, jemand, mit dem ich eigentlich sehr eng befreundet bin, den ich aber leider schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr gesehen habe, da er auf eine andere Schule als ich ging.  
Zeref.  
Ich werde ihn nacher mal anrufen und fragen.  
  
Es klingelte an meiner Tür und riss mich somit aus den Gedanken.  
Hastig sprang ich vom Bett auf und griff nach meiner bereits gepackten Tasche.  
Dann eilte ich zur Tür, öffnete diese und blickte direkt in das strahlende Gesicht Stings.  
Seit ich unserer Beziehung vor drei Tagen im Fahrstuhl eine Chance gegeben habe, hat er sich irgendwie verändert. Er wirkt plötzlich fröhlicher, glücklicher und viel ruhiger.  
Es heißt ja nicht umsonst immer, dass Liebe die beste Medizin ist.  
  
"Bereit?", fragte er mich dann.  
Ich nickte und er griff nach meiner Hand, verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen und zusammen traten wir den Weg zum Bahnhof an.  
  
  
  
  
 _~ Tbc ~_


End file.
